


The Ties That Bind

by Out0fMyHead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angst, Control Issues, Drama, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out0fMyHead/pseuds/Out0fMyHead
Summary: Left to rot in Azkaban Severus Snape is barely clinging to what little hope, and life he has left. Little does he know the Wizengamot has passed a new law forcing all unwed witches and wizards under the age of fifty and above the age of twenty to marry. Why?Magical babies of course- or, that's what they say.Hermione Granger has been fighting for Snape's freedom from the beginning, trying from every angle she can think of and always coming up empty handed. As appalled as she is by this new law, it may be just what she needs to earn the brave wizard the freedom she believes he deserves.





	1. Prologue - Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -  
> I own nothing related to the Harry Potter universe and all rights go to J.K. Rowling and any others who are considered owners in full or part of the universe. I write these stories for fun. No profit is being made from these stories. I'm just playing in another author's sandbox. ^_^

Severus Snape sat in his poorly lit cell his body tucked into the gap of a sharp corner. His bony knees were drawn up to his chest and the ragged cloth the prison tried to pass off as clothing hung from his lank figure. The stagnant air stank of bodily fluids and stale sweat. The damp walls emitted a sort of fungal-mossy scent and the cold ate into his bones, though whether it was due to the dementors stalking the hall just outside the bars that held him confined or the actual weather of Azkaban he couldn't be certain.

Black hair made a curtain around his face, falling well past his shoulders now and was slicked with grease. Much greasier than it had been when he had brewed potions on a daily basis. His jaw ached from clenching and releasing and he was certain several of his less than perfect teeth were soon to be lost forever. Hygiene was not a luxury afforded _Death_ _Eaters_ after all.

How long had he been there now? A year? Five? Time seemed to have no hold on the wizarding prison. What he did know was that he'd been there long enough not to think of the past anymore. They had locked him up and thrown away the key as soon as he was able to stand in the brightly lit hospital room of St. Mungo's. Had he even been given a trial? He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember joy, or happiness, or the feeling of sunlight on his face.

He had only the damp cell and the cold stones for company. Only stormy skies, rolling thunder, and the cries of his fellow inmates to tell him he was not living inside a colorless, soundless world. Black eyes narrowed on his hands, so thin, too thin. He was wasting away here, his body deteriorating the longer he stayed. Still he didn't scream or cry out like those who surrounded him. He didn't laugh or cackle like those driven mad.

No, he only sat, quietly, stoically. He would die here. That did not mean he could not try to preserve what little dignity he had left.

 


	2. One - The Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer -  
> I own nothing related to the Harry Potter universe and all rights go to J.K. Rowling and any others who are considered owners in full or part of the universe. I write these stories for fun. No profit is being made from these stories. I'm just playing in another author's sandbox. ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> “It is more dangerous that even a guilty person should be punished without the forms of law than that he should escape.”  
> ― Thomas Jefferson

_12 Grimmauld Place, January 13, 2002_

Hermione Granger stared at the elegantly sealed envelope in her hand. Her owl, Aja, had only moments before left her stood at her bedroom window in with the envelope in hand. It was an official document she knew; the paper was exceptional quality and the wax stamp on the back boasted the seal of the minister of magic.

She ran her fingers along the smooth off-white envelope and chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. It was one of two things; the first being a response to her latest appeal for a trial on behalf of Severus Snape, the second something that pertained to the newly invoked Marriage Law she had been hearing about.

Deciding it was best to get it over with either way she pressed her finger beneath the flap and slipped it past the wax seal, breaking the deep blue wax away from the lower half of the envelope. Inside was a piece of thick parchment the size of the envelope lined with gold leafing. She sighed, knowing it had nothing to do with Snape and focused on the words printed in elegant scrawl across the page.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and in good health. As I’m certain you’ve heard a new law is being enacted over the course of the new year that will greatly affect the lives of all living in the public of wizarding Britain._

_This ‘Marriage Law’ as it is being called by the public comes into full effect on the ninth of May. As that is the case and you are considered one of the highest public figures amongst wizarding society we hope to give you the chance to find your spouse before one is selected by the Ministry. I apologize Ms. Granger for springing this upon you and hope that you are understanding about the position we find ourselves in._

_Included on the back of this page is the wand motion and spell for the ‘Unum cor et anima una caritate’ spell. It is more commonly referred to amongst our society as the soul-mate spell or the one love spell, though I’m certain you understand the translation perfectly._

_I must warn you Ms. Granger, this spell will not be used for all but being a major factor in our winning of the Second Wizarding War as well as a close friend of Harry Potter you are being given this opportunity. This spell will act as a binding contract upon use and show who your mate is, therefore removing any chance you have of procreating or being bonded to another. Do not use it lightly._

_Best wishes,_  
_Minister of Magic, Former head Auror,_  
 _Mr. Shacklebolt_

Hermione glared at the paper for a long moment before falling back onto the bed.

“High public figure my arse.” She grumbled as she brushed a stray curl from her face and pursed her lips. “More like a show for the public. Make an example out of _me_ , will you? Well, we’ll just see about that.”

The pale brunette wet her lips as she flipped the nearly card-thick parchment and stared at the back. It was a simple spell, it would not take her long to master and activate it. What if it connected her forever to someone she could not stand though? What if she were forever bound to and forced to have children with a murderer?

A thought lit a glow behind her chocolate colored eyes and she wet her lips again. She reminded herself she needed to stop doing that, they would chap and become sore again if she did not lay off them. Her gaze drifted to the stack of law books piled haphazardly on her bedside table.

What if it was _him_? What if this could spell salvation for the very man she had been trying to find vindication for for the past four years?

If it was him she could have him remanded to her custody. Her breath caught in her chest at the thought, all those years of work would not be for nothing. She could bring him home with her, try to help him in any way she could.

She chewed her lower lip as her thoughts deepened. What if he did not want her though? What if she made a huge mistake and bound herself to someone like Ronald? She wrinkled her nose- it did not bear thinking about. She could not imagine her one mate being someone who was not intellectual. It had to be someone who could challenge her.

She caught her breath and steeled her resolve. Her eyes locked on the spell as she pulled her wand from its place on her hip and swallowed nervously. She would practice the spell for a few days, ensure it would work, and then she would perform it.

It would become a case of ‘what will be, will be’. She would hold out hope that the person she desired would be the person the spell linked her to and barring that she would hope any alternative mate would be willing to help her see him freed. She was a stubborn witch. She could, and would do anything she could to help the wizard.

Even if everyone else had already given up on him. He deserved as much, all the times he’d saved their lives.

**

_Cell #84 Azkaban Wizarding Prison, January 13, 2002_

**

Severus stared at the mush they had deigned to give him and took a deep breath. He was famished, so hungry that he was hard pressed not to accept the food as he had in his earlier days in his cell.

Now though he was stronger, he could go a week without eating that distasteful slop. Force himself to eat it on the seventh day, and then return to his fasting. Soon he would eliminate that seventh day and his body would weaken beyond the point of magical support. Being a powerful wizard made it harder to die, even when he had the overwhelming desire to do nothing but.

He ground his jaw and felt the cracking of a tooth. He winced but made not a sound as he turned and spat the blood from his mouth. It mixed on the straw covered floor with every other manner of fluid and he closed his eyes to lay his head back against the wall.

His stomach lurched at the taste of blood and denial of food but he did not budge from his place in the corner. His knees had turned knobby, like they had been when he was but a boy and he could feel them rattle against one another as his body shook its desire for food.

He would not feed it. He would not prolong this suffering any longer than he had to. His fingers twitched and moved on their own. They brought to mind a pair of spiders, writhing and dancing about as they died a rather slow death at the hands of a muggle poison.

He had watched such things happen time and again as a boy. Their nerves and receptors being shut down as what had to be immense agony at the inability to control their bodies set in. His mouth pulled into a grim line and he clutched at the linen that hung in tatters from his bony frame. Not only did he now bear the dark eyes and striking presence of a wraith, his body was as bones.

He had managed to put a foot in the grave and would soon follow it with the rest of his body. His magic could only force him to cling to life so much longer. When it failed he would be free.

Free!

It was a beautiful word, free from this hellish life he had been subjected to.

He lay his head back and forced himself not to imagine something that would make him happy. It would attract them and they would take from him what little will he had left to do away with himself. If they left him a shell he would be forever trapped in his mind, alive but not functioning.

No! He would not let it happen.

He glared at the gruel in the wooden bowl settled in the middle of the stone floor.

Curse his life, curse Albus Dumbledore for leaving him with no means to absolve himself. Curse them all for turning their backs on him.

The wizarding world had been unworthy of their salvation. He had suffered for them and this was where he ended up. Swallowing his own teeth and blood, surrounded by the tortured screams of those he had turned his back on.

_Damn them all!_

Severus’ breathing had become heavy and he had to reign it in. Pulling at all of his occlumentic training he calmed himself and lay his head back once more, eyes cold as ice and black as the darkest of pits closed. Sleep should have been his only reprieve.

But in sleep, in sleep he was back beneath the hands of his former masters.

No, there would only be reprieve for Severus Snape in death. He knew that beyond the shadow of a doubt now.


	3. Two - Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer -  
> I own nothing related to the Harry Potter universe and all rights go to J.K. Rowling and any others who are considered owners in full or part of the universe. I write these stories for fun. No profit is being made from these stories. I'm just playing in another author's sandbox. ^_^
> 
> “One day, in retrospect, the years of struggle will strike you as the most beautiful.”   
> ― Sigmund Freud

_12 Grimmauld Place, January 15, 2002_

Hermione tried to control her breathing and bit her lip hard. Hard enough to draw blood. She was nervous, so nervous she could feel her blood pulse through her veins. Her heartbeat was rapid, her palms were sweaty, she was dizzy.

Was she having a panic attack?

Falling onto her bed caused the springs to squeak and screech violently beneath her and only served to heighten her anxiety. She took deep breaths in through her nose to a count of five, hold for three, out to a count of eight, repeat. She was on the verge of a decision.

She had practiced her spell until she knew it through and through. There was no doubt in her mind it would be performed correctly. No, her fear was of the risk she would be taking. She knew who she wanted in her heart of hearts, she had wanted him for years and she knew that would not change. Could she be bound to someone else for life knowing who she wanted deep down inside?

She did not think she could. She wanted to use this as a display of standing up to the Ministry but in the end, she would only be doing what they obviously wanted her to do by using the spell provided by Shacklebolt. She wished her mum were around to talk to.

She was not though, she was in Australia with her father and new baby sister. They did not remember her at all and she supposed it was all for the best. It had severed her ties to the muggle world in a way and that was both relieving and heartbreaking as she felt she was losing a part of herself. Still, she did not fit there with them.

She did not fit here either.

She heaved a breath and steeled herself. She was teetering on the precipice of a choice and had only to solidify her goal in her mind. She knew she would follow through on whatever decision she made, no matter what it was or what the consequences might be.

She stared down at her wand clenched between her fingers. Her eyes shifted to the dying sunlight falling through her bedroom window. The rays caught on little dust motes and twinkled in the air, she remembered as a girl she used to think that was magic. How silly she had been she knew now, knowing what it was like to possess true magic.

Soon it would be evening and the Ministry would be closed for the day and she would be forced to make her demands the next morning.

She stood and straightened her deep blue blouse, she wore a pair of jeans and dark boots and decided it would do just fine for a quick trip to the Ministry.

Grabbing a fistful of floo powder from the mantel of her personal fireplace she heaved another breath and clenched the powder in her fist. This was her decision. He was her choice.

She did not need their bloody spell, she would choose her spouse and show the wizarding world that Hermione Granger was not a doormat to be walked over. She would not be eternally bound to someone who was not her choosing.

She trusted her magic, beyond the shadow of a doubt she did. She was always not a stupid witch, she knew how easily a spell could be tampered with.

No, she would choose for herself. In her mind, and in her heart her choice was clear.

She wanted Severus Snape, and she would settle for no less than the dark, brooding wizard himself.

**

_Cell #84 Azkaban Wizarding Prison, January 15, 2002_

**

Severus Snape’s body shook. Tremors from the fear of the dementors and the cold of his cell pulsed through him and he felt as though his blood was turning to sludge in his veins. His heart rate had slowed significantly and he could see his breath in the cold around him.

He had been dreaming, for the first time in years it had been a pleasant dream. He could not grasp it for the life of him now and it was a fortunate thing that he could not. The dream had drawn them to him, it had them hovering outside of his cell in a large grouping. They were hungry for his happiness, black robed monsters that wanted to steal every ounce of warmth from his body and leave him cold and broken on the stone floor of his prison cell.

He wound his arms around his legs as he laid on his side in the fetal position. His body still trembled, every bit as against his will as the flailing that the blasted Cruciatus curse provoked. His throat was constricted and his limbs were sore and heavy. His mouth tasted like blood and he wondered if he had broken another tooth or if he had bitten a hole in his tongue to avoid the cries for mercy that begged to crawl up from his throat.

He could not remember feeling so helpless, so utterly worthless since he was just a boy. His father would stand over him and taunt him, jeering at him and calling him so many names. Cruel names that would strike a young boy down and leave him wanting for something warm like compassion.

Then he would take off his belt and Severus would watch the roaches skitter across the floor of their dilapidated home. It was filthy, his mother afraid as she was to move when the man was home. He was home all of the time now, having been laid off from the factory that gave their home its name. He drank and tormented his family.

Tobias Snape had been a frightening bastard. A man who tormented everyone who came into contact with him but he was nothing compared to the faceless dementors that tormented him now.

Sometimes though, if he was not careful the two times in his life would merge, coming together and he would not be in that cell in Azkaban anymore. He would be home, laying in the floor starving because his parents had forgotten once more to bring food for him. He remembered his mum would try to sneak him scraps sometimes and he had eaten them with such voracity that his stomach would ache for the rest of the day.

His eyes were only barely opened now and in his fading vision he could see the floating robes of the dementors leaving him. Disappearing toward a screaming and laughing prisoner to torment next. He shivered and curled more tightly in on himself. Long strands of stringy black hair fell into his face but he did not have the energy to move them and so that is where they would stay.

Black eyes drifted closed and he took deep soothing breaths. He wanted to remember the dream and in the same thought he did not want to remember it at all. When he called upon his memory against his own will all he found there was a pair of cinnamon colored eyes sparkling back at him and it twisted his stomach inside him with nausea. He had been happy in that dream, and happiness was not meant for men like Severus Snape.

_You came into this world a pathetic little freak. You will leave it a pathetic freak of a man. No one loves you now, and no one will ever love you._ His father had spat on him and stomped away. The boots he had once worn to his work in the factory clomping loudly on the wooden floors of their home. His mother screamed from the other room, there was a slap, and then he was blissfully unconscious again.

**

_Ministry of Magic, office of Kingsley Shacklebolt, January 15, 2002_

**

Hermione Granger stared firmly at Kingsley Shacklebolt across his desk. Her hands were folded in her lap and her posture completely straight as she held him in her firm chocolate gaze. She knew she was capable of unnerving people with a look. She had done with Ron and Harry more times than she could count to keep them in line back in their school days and had even found use of it with Ginny on occasion.

Now she was employing that stern look full force. She was in a state of mind that she rarely adopted since the war, not needing to step up her ferocity as she had once done to stand face to face with some of the most wicked witches and wizards to ever live.

“You’ve been petitioning for his freedom for years, Ms. Granger. Now you’ve decided you wish for him to be your spouse because of our new law.” She pursed her lips, swallowed, and kept her gaze firm on the wizard in front of her.

Kingsley was not a bad man, he was facing the same stresses and battles that had forced many Ministers before him to make foolish choices. She did not blame him, but that did not mean she did not find him weak either.

“Well, to be perfectly honest, Sir, the law is what made this idea come to mind. I had been petitioning for his freedom, or at least a fair trial for years because of my belief that he was not a villain in this war. Secretly I suppose I had hoped that once I earned his freedom I would be able to pursue him in a much more normal fashion. You and the Wizengamot are providing me with the perfect opportunity to by-pass all of that nonsense and go right where I wish to be.”

“And if he rejects you, Ms. Granger?” He was giving her a skeptical look. She felt the fire blaze in her veins.

“No man in his right mind would choose Azkaban over a willing witch.” She cocked an eyebrow at him, petulant and demeaning all at once. She was not a demure witch to be stepped all over and it was high time she reminded these fools in power of that fact. She had not fought Voldemort with Harry and helped him succeed to end up a helpless babe suckling the tit of their overwhelming power, hoping for just a taste. “As an aside, and a consideration you can make after my end is met, did any of you consider what this means for those who are in Azkaban who are unwed and under the age of your decree?”

Kingsley gave her a long, flat look and she nodded. She had not thought they would have. What kind of idiots were the powers in wizarding society anyway?

“Are you certain you wouldn’t prefer to simply use the spell I provided you to find your _perfect match?_ ” He was trying to lure her with that soulmate business.

“He is the most logical match for me I’ve ever met, Sir.” It would not work on her. She had watched her parents in their successful and flourishing relationship. Love was not simply built on things such as perfect matches. Certainly, that may have something to do with it but relationships were work, a willingness to give and receive in harmony with one another. Fights were made to be overcome, battles were made to be won, and the true test of a good match was the ability of the pair to still stand side by side at the end of the day- even if they did not make it out unscathed.

Hermione Granger was not a foolish little girl with flighty dreams of soulmates.

“But the spell will give you your perfect match.” He pushed once more and she cocked that impetuous eyebrow once more.

“It is my decision to make, correct?” He nodded with a sigh, “Then Severus Snape is my choice.” Her voice was firm, no nonsense. She would have what she wanted in this case, she could tell by the resigned look in Kingsley’s eyes.


	4. Three - The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Why is it," he said, one time, at the subway entrance, "I feel I've known you so many years?"  
> "Because I like you," she said, "and I don't want anything from you.”   
> ― Ray Bradbury, Fahrenheit 451

_Malfoy Manor, January 16, 2002_

“I’m sorry, you want me to do what again?” The man in front of her cocked a pale white eyebrow. His lips pulled into a thin line as he crossed his arms across his chest elegantly.

“You heard me, I want you to distract the Wizengamot while I secure Severus as my husband. Afterward they will be unable to intervene as it will be official and permanent.” Hermione pursed her lips at him, both chestnut eyebrows pulled into her hairline. They stood directly across from each other, stances almost identical. Both had their arms crossed across their chests and their legs just shy of shoulder length apart.

Pale blue-grey eyes and deep chocolate held one another.

“Would you two please stop acting like you’re going to kill one another. You have to agree Dray, this is a fantastic idea.” The raven-haired wizard who stared at them from his seat on a grey leather sofa spoke up. Successfully interrupting the staring contest between the stubborn witch and wizard was typically only the first step.

Luckily, Hermione noted that Draco had dark circles under his eyes and she knew that the newest member of their family was taking a toll on him. As if to reinforce this thought the little bundle of baby girl whined and squirmed in her daddy’s arms. Harry smiled and cooed to the girl, green gaze and focus gone from the standoff in his sitting room.

“How do you propose I distract them long enough for you to have the papers signed? He is in Azkaban for Merlin’s sake Granger! You can’t simply walk in there as if you own the place and demand they release him to you.” The bushy haired brunette propped a hand on her hip, cocking the curve to the right.

“Oh can’t I? I assure you, Malfoy I have this part under control. You worry about your part of my plan, won’t you?”

“That depends on the plan.” He held her in his scrutinizing gaze and she nodded. She cast a quick look at Harry who was looking at them again, rocking their daughter back and forth as he observed the exchange.

“Dray, love, you are the most dramatic man I have ever met, I’m more than certain we can come up with to keep the old gits busy.” Harry assured, stroking a tuft of pale blonde hair from the baby’s face. Hermione smiled at him.

“My thoughts exactly. I hope little Lyra is treating you both well.” Harry nodded.

“Just another cause for him to be dramatic. Certainly you can find something to keep them busy with, right love?” Pale eyes turned to bright green and they held their gaze for a long moment. Hermione looked between them more than aware they were having an unspoken conversation. Draco’s shoulders slumped.

The pale blonde wizard heaved a breath as he brought his gaze back to the brunette witch, “You say you only need them distracted for a few hours, correct?”

“No more than three Draco, I knew I could count on you!” She rushed him and caught him in a tight hug. He returned the embrace with a soft smile and Harry gave them both a pleased look.

It had taken two years for the pair to turn all of their old rivalry into water under the bridge but they were finally coming together as friends. Of course all for Harry, who had married Draco as soon as he had completed his Auror training.

“It’s for him too, you know?” Draco sighed when they pulled apart and she nodded. She swiped at her eyes with the back of her hands when she felt them growing wet.

“I know, we’re going to get him out of there, finally.” Hermione sighed in a wistful tone and turned to Harry with a grin. “Harry, I need a favor from you as well.”

The man who had been her friend for more than ten years gave a nod, adjusting his daughter in his arms. “Anything you need ‘Mi, what is it?”

“He’s going to need a healer, you remember what Sirius was like when he escaped. I have no doubt he may be even worse for the wear because of his state when they took him to that awful place.” Harry nodded knowingly, green eyes flashing his own annoyance.

Hermione may have been the only one fighting for Severus Snape’s freedom for years but she had others behind her. He had more support than he could possibly know.

“I’ll get in touch with Gin, she and Luna have been pestering me to get their hands on Lyra anyway.” Harry glanced to the fireplace, Draco left the room and returned in a fine waistcoat, buttoning the long row of silvery buttons up the center. She knew he would soon don his robes and head off to distract the men who would stop her plan from coming to fruition.

“Thank you, both of you, this means so much more to me than you could possibly know.” Hermione gave them another bright smile and Harry returned the look. He could see the fire of determination burning behind her eyes and he knew nothing short of death would stop his friend of making this dream reality.

She had been in love with Snape for as long as he could remember. He had no doubt she would fight for him until she had taken her last breath.

“Will you be taking him to Grimmauld?” Upon marrying Draco and moving to Malfoy Manor Harry had ‘gifted’ the former Black home to his friend. She had sent Kreacher with him and employed two free elves to care for the home. The paintings of former Black family members had been relocated to Malfoy Manor as Draco was the only living member of the line willing to take them. Tonks had wanted nothing to do with the ‘bloody bastards’ as she’d put it.

“I planned to, yes, I’ll send Aja as soon as I arrive with him.”

“We’ll be ready, good luck ‘Mi.” Hermione wet her lips and nodded. Her mind was in too many places at once to give much more. Here gaze flicked over Draco who was pulling on his robes and she gave him a nod as well before heaving a deep breath.

“Here goes nothing then.” She disapparated from the room with a soft ‘pop’.

**

_Azkaban Wizarding Prison, Office of Administrator Varian Rainheart, January 16, 2002_

**

“Well Ms. Granger, it appears all of your paperwork is in order. I can’t say that I understand why you would chose to marry a dangerous Death Eater and take him into your home but this law has given you the opportunity to do just that.” The lean, tall figure of Varian Rainheart, the head Administrator and Wizard Guardian for Azkaban stood from behind his desk. He was well over a foot taller than her and so thin his back seemed to curve. It made him look as though he were leaning forward and gave his body and odd gangly look in the poorly lit office.

“Thank you for your opinion on my choices but I know what I’m doing, Sir.” She held him firm in her dark gaze. It annoyed her when they referred to him as if he were a rabid animal and she clenched her jaw to keep from grabbing the man by his willowy shoulders and shaking him violently. A very muggle urge she was aware.

“Follow me, and stay close the Dementors will find you quite delectable I am afraid Ms. Granger.” She eyed his back as he swung a clanking ring of keys on his finger and strode in a few long steps to the door of his office. His greying brown hair hung limply to his shoulders and she wrinkled her nose at the back of his head.

“Should they approach me you will find yourself with a sudden shortage of life sucking ghouls, Mr. Rainheart.” He scoffed, as if he did not believe her capable of following through on her words. She wet her lips. He may not be aware of it but she had developed a spell to end the wretched creatures as her final project in charms mastery her last year of University just a year earlier.

Hermione Granger was not a witch to be fooled with. She wondered when others would finally come to understand that. She followed the lean figure of her guide down a long narrow hall. There were barred cells on either side of her with groaning and crying witches and wizards hidden in the shadows of their depths. She could see the straw that lay in the floor of the cells and wondered if that was supposed to be their bedding.

She swallowed her burgeoning anxiety and frustration at the state of things around her. This was a despicable way to keep people, to treat them!

A deep breath burned her nostrils with the sharp stench of urine and mildew and she fought her urge to retch. “You get used to the stench.”

“It shouldn’t be like this.” She whispered almost certain the man had not heard her and when he made no move to respond she was certain that was true. She followed behind him avoiding the trail of his robes as they dragged across the stone floors and tried not to peer into each individual cell.

She was startled, her heart leaping into her throat when a particularly bedraggled wizard with a rotten black smile and a long white beard and matted white hair literally flung himself into the bars of his cell.

“Fresh meat!” He crowed with a cackling laugh, earning several of the same in return. Hermione forced herself to swallow her heart back to its original location and started again when he guide stopped rather abruptly.

“Well, here is your Death Eater.” The man sneered, his face twisted into an ugly mask of hate as he gazed upon the form of a man curled in the floor of his cell.

“My gods.” She put her hand to her lips, a soft gasp breaking from her as she edged closer to the bars. “Let me in there!” She turned to the man with her own face contorted in a strange mix of agony and rage.

His keys rattled against one another with a metallic sound as he found the one labeled 84. The mechanism in the metal lock clanked loudly and she could see the pile of wizard on the floor shift weakly. Ignoring the stench and the filth around her she entered as soon as the door swung open and approached him slowly.

“I’ll be here to return you to the exit when you find him too weak to even accept your offer.” The shadows of the prison hid his face from her but she could hear the cruel smirk in his voice. Something in her heart hardened toward wizarding society in that moment.

It had always been Hermione’s urge to champion for those who were wronged and those who were made to suffer. Even criminals did not deserve this sort of treatment. It was utterly medieval!

“I assure you Sir, I will leave with this man as my husband.” She snapped at him. The certainty in her voice took even the sneering Head Guardian aback and he remained silent as she knelt to the floor beside the slumped figure of Severus Snape. “Oh Severus.” She could feel the tears prick her eyes as she stroked the extremely long, lank locks of black hair away from his face.

Onyx eyes fluttered open and caught her in a dull gaze. Hermione heaved a breath.

“I’m here to help you Severus, please, sign this and I can take you from this terrible place.” The marriage scroll appeared in her hand and she fished a quill from one of the expanded pockets of her robes.

He stared at her, a disbelieving look in his eyes.

“Granger? Is that truly you?” His voice was cracking and weak and she turned a fierce gaze to Rainheart who was snickering audibly behind her. Her eyes softened when they turned back to the abused man on the cold stone floor.

“Yes, it’s me, please let me help you…” She all but pleaded and a bony fingered hand reached out to her, the digits shaking as they lay against her knee.

“You- you’re real?” He wheezed a cough and his entire fragile body shook. Hermione’s hands hovered over him. They shook violently as she tried to decide if it would hurt him for her to touch him.

“I’m real, I want to help you. Oh, I’ve been fighting so long to free you.” She settled for resting her fingers on the side of his face. His skin was flaming hot and sticky. A fever. “Please Severus, sign these papers and I can take you home with me. You’re sick.” She felt the hot tears pricking again and she forced them back. She would walk out of the prison with Severus Snape as her husband and her head held high.

“Gi-give…” He did not seem able to say more as one of those spindly hands reached out and she handed him her quill quickly. His shaky signature was applied to parchment and she sighed her relief.

They were not out of the woods yet, but her relief at being able to take him from the terrible prison lightened her anxiety considerably.


	5. Four - Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer -  
> I own nothing related to the Harry Potter universe and all rights go to J.K. Rowling and any others who are considered owners in full or part of the universe. I write these stories for fun. No profit is being made from these stories. I'm just playing in another author's sandbox. ^_^
> 
> “Hold fast to dreams,  
> For if dreams die  
> Life is a broken-winged bird,  
> That cannot fly.”   
> ― Langston Hughes

_Cell #84, Azkaban Wizarding Prison, January 16, 2002_

“I suppose congratulations are in order then, Madame Snape. Do try to keep him from terrorizing the masses, he’s your problem now.” Rainheart sneered at Hermione who only pursed her lips and focused on her new husband.

“Can you stand Severus?” She bit the tip of her tongue as she looked him over. He was bone thin and had deep dark circles around his eyes. The fever made his pale- almost grey skin flush red in some places and the clothes he wore draped from his body as if they were made to fit another, much larger man. A groan broke his lips and she could see the dried blood caked in the corners of his mouth. His lips were dry and cracked and he looked incredibly dehydrated.

“Now, just so you don’t get any ideas that’s all his own doing, he’s been trying to off himself since he got here.” Rainheart held up both hands in a surrender pose when she turned her narrowed eyes back on him. Voldemort may be dead but she was still the chosen one’s best friend. It was public knowledge that the savior of the wizarding world would come to the rescue of any of his friends before he would let anything happen to them.

The thick haired brunette didn’t speak, only held the man in her sharp gaze for a few minutes longer. The wizard in front of her stirred and she could see him fighting to sit up. She gasped and helped him, her hands hovering at his back. She could feel the bumps of his spine and the thick grooves that separated each individual rib as she helped him sit up.

She found herself fixed in that dull onyx stare again and she wet her lips. Her hands still fluttered along his back as if she were afraid she might shatter his bones by touching him.

“I- walk…” He rasped and she nodded her understanding. She could tell he was frustrated by his half sentences and inability to speak clearly. She did not say anything. Instead she stood and held her hands out to him- an offer to help him from the floor. He hooked his shaking fingers around her wrists and allowed her to help haul him up. He was incredibly light and it made her heart clench and ache in her chest.

He was far too tall a wizard to be so easily pulled to his feet by a witch of her stature. She helped him drape a hand over her shoulder and ignored the smell created on him by his unsightly conditions. This was something she would have to speak about with Luna and Ginny, something she would never be able to discuss with him.

“I’ll have my husband’s wand and the clothing he was brought in in now.” She stared straight into Rainheart’s dark blue eyes. He seemed almost perturbed by the fact he could not scare her with a look and eventually conceded with a nod.

“Of course, Madame Snape.” His thin shoulders were pressed into a stiff line that made him appear to be standing up straighter as he walked ahead of them down the narrow hall.

Severus’ feet barely moved as she wrapped her arm around his incredibly thin waist and cringed at the feeling of his hipbone beneath her fingers. She walked slowly keeping pace with him and allowing him to stop when he needed to catch his breath. By the time they had returned to Rainheart’s office the wizard could scarcely breathe, much less walk and she eased him into one of the chairs in front of the Head Administrator’s desk.

He did not know it yet but she planned to do everything she could to have him removed from that position.

Rainheart glared at Severus in the chair appearing to be annoyed by the fouled and filthy wizard in his clean seat but Hermione ignored him. She presented her hand to the lanky wizard and received with a twisted sort of pleasure Severus’ clothing and wand. She did not miss the way his dark eyes followed the precious length of wood as it was pressed into her hand.

As soon as it was in her possession she nudged Severus with her hip, at his eyes locking on her she held out the wand and watched as he took it in trembling fingers. She could see in those fathomless dark eyes that he was lost as to what was happening and made a promise to herself to explain it to him as soon as he was well enough to understand.

“If that will be all then I will be taking my husband home.” She spoke curtly to the wizard who sad with dark hooded eyes behind his desk. He nodded with a slight grimace and Hermione reached down to wrap her fingers around those of her husband. “He won’t be able to apparate, not even side along. Will you give us use of your floo or shall I call Harry to come by broom?” She cocked a trim eyebrow, threat evident in her voice.

“No, no, please use our floo, send Misters Malfoy our warmest regards on their new addition.” He glared at her but his speech was polite and bit the side of her tongue to stop herself saying anything more.

“Thank you then Sir. Can you stand love?” She turned to Severus who was staring up at her with a furrowed brow. He was trying to work out what was happening, that much she knew by the look on his face. She wondered how far he had gotten, had he even caught up to the bit where they were married now?

She almost laughed as she considered what his face would look like when he realized the nature of their relationship now. He held a hand out to her and allowed her to help him from the chair and lead him to the hearth. She grabbed a handful of green powder and ushered him in.

“We’re going to 12 Grimmauld Place, I’ll call it out all I need you to do is hold on to me, can you do that for me?” She was looking up at him with such compassion in her eyes that even the rude Head Administrator was caught off guard. The black-haired wizard nodded and she gave him a brilliant smile. “Good, let us go then.” She stepped in, threw her handful of powder down, and called for Grimmauld place.

In a disorienting spin through what reminded her of the bendy-straws she had once used to drink her milk as a child they came crashing into the hearth in her home and she caught Severus by his shoulders before he could fall face first on the rug. He groaned as she helped him from the hearth and held his hand in hers.

“I know you won’t want them to see you like this. May I bathe you and settle you into some better clothes before Luna and Ginny come to assess your health or do you need them immediately?” He watched her again his gaze scrutinizing and when he spoke again his voice cracked and he looked pained.

“I would prefer,” he winced and paused, sucking deep breaths, “I were viewed,” another pause to suck breath. He seemed to sway on his feet and she helped him hook his arm across her shoulders again, “by as few as possible,” another pause to breathe and grimace before he finished, “in this state.”

“I thought as much. I will be as respectful as possible, Severus. May I use Mobilicorpus to take you up the stairs? I don’t want to startle you and if you fight the spell I may drop you.” She wet her lips looking up at him from beneath her lashes and he gave a jerky nod. She pulled her wand from her robes immediately, not missing the way he clutched his own wand to him as if he may die without it. “Tally,” her hired elf appeared before her in a green apron, “please run a bath at a comfortable temperature for Master Snape.”

“Oh! Tally is so pleased to be having a new Master in the house. Tally will be sure to make bath extra good for her new Master.” Hermione shook her head and thanked the elf before lifting him into the air.

It was a slow trip up the stairs but soon she had him in the restroom and eased him delicately into the bath. As soon as she was able to release the spell she vanished the grimy cloth that had covered his body and stared at the smooth expanse of his reddened skin. The fever was taking its toll.

“I’m going to grab a couple of potions, I’ll be right back.” She dashed from the bathing room and into her bedroom where she kept a cabinet of her own personal potions stores. When she came back with three vials clutched in each hand he eyed her warily and accepted them one at a time as she uncorked them.

He smelled them with his eyes closed for a long minute before taking each one and the red tint slowly began to leave his skin. She watched as he sank back into the bath looking relieved and pulled a clean cloth from her vanity sink behind her. She dipped it into the water and brought it up first to his face. His eyes remained closed as she cleaned every trace of grime from his face and then worked her way down to his neck.

**

Severus could not stop the groan of contentment when the witch washed away the last of the filth from his face with gentle swiping motions. Her motions were slow and delicate as she trailed the cloth from his thin shaggy facial hair to the sharp ridges of his collarbone. She was gentle in urging each arm up to wash beneath them before she emptied the bath, leaving a ring of dark grime around the sides that she vanished, and then refilled it again with fresh warm water.

He let his head fall back as she washed across his chest, once lightly muscled and now sunken and pathetic. He shivered at her first swipe across his hollow stomach and marveled at the way she washed him without even the slightest sign of contempt for the task. When she had managed the front of his legs and feet she finally spoke again.

“Lean forward, Severus, I want to clean your back as well.” She nudged him with a gentle hand. He was more than willing to follow her every command if she would just continue to give him such gentle care and he was not disappointed when she washed the expanse of his back before repeating the process of changing the water in his bath.

He shivered at the cool air and followed her with stinging eyes as she stroked the damp hair back from his face. “I’m going to wash your hair now, it’s gotten quite long.” Her smile was soft as she plucked a tall glass bottle of what appeared to be shampoo from the side of the bath opposite her and urged him to tip his head back with delicate fingers.

A pitcher he had not seen her retrieve was dipped into the water and the warmth cascading across his scalp was enough to run a chill down his spine. It had been so long since he had been given the luxury of bathing. The Wizard Guards at the prison typically sprayed them with the icy water of a spell from the other side of the bars and left them chilled in the floor to dry.

“Thank you.” He managed, hating the way his voice cracked and the witch gave him a bright, kind smile. She stroked the shampoo through his lank hair, using her fingers to massage his scalp and he practically purred at her ministrations.

When she finally deemed him clean enough she summoned a thick white towel and helped him to stand. He knew he should feel some sort of embarrassment, or at the very least frustration at the way she began to dry him from the top of his head to the soles of his feet but he could not find it in him. Instead he only watched her with tired eyes and allowed her to lead him to what he assumed was her bedroom when she was done.

It smelled sweetly of clean linens and vanilla and he breathed as deeply as his aching chest would allow. She transfigured her own clothes into a comfortable pair of track pants and a long sleeved black shirt before helping him dress and urging him into her bed. She spoke to him as she aided him, her soothing voice laying across his shattered nerves like a soothing balm. It did not matter that he had not really heard anything she said, only that she continued to speak to him.

“I’ll summon Ginny and Luna now, Ginny just finished her credentials as a healer and I trust her to take the best care of you possible. Is that okay?” He nodded, watching her still as she wrapped his hand in hers. He did not have the energy to think about everything that had happened now, perhaps later, after some sleep.

As his dark eyes drifted closed and he listened to the sounds of the witch moving about the room he felt something he had not dared to feel in years.

Hope. He felt hope that his existence would not simply blink out after serving his purpose.


	6. Five - Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer -  
> I own nothing related to the Harry Potter universe and all rights go to J.K. Rowling and any others who are considered owners in full or part of the universe. I write these stories for fun. No profit is being made from these stories. I'm just playing in another author's sandbox. ^_^
> 
> “Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me... Anything can happen, child. Anything can be.”   
> ― Shel Silverstein

_12 Grimmauld Place, January 16, 2002_

Hermione sat in an oversized chair she kept in her bedroom for reading. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her chin rested atop them as she watched the subtle rise and fall of Severus Snape’s chest. Her hair was ratted and still smelled of that wretched prison but she was more concerned with the wizard’s health than her own state. She was waiting for Ginny and Luna to arrive, her eyes shifting from the limp form of her new husband to the unlit fireplace that occupied her room.

Harry had given her Grimmauld it was true but she still did not feel quite as if it were her own. In fact, after Severus was well she hoped they could find a place to make their own _home_. She planned to pass Grimmauld along to Ron and Pansy who had been green with envy when Harry had given the old home to her. Ginny and Luna lived at Hogwarts as Luna had taken over the position of teaching Care of Magical Creatures while Hagrid was pursuing his relationship with Madame Maxime in France.

The witch worried her lip as she brought her gaze back to the sleeping wizard and smiled softly to herself. He was so broken and so incredibly fragile in his current state that she could not even liken the stricken image of the man she was helping to the one who had been so hard on them all in their school days. She was not certain when the odd affection she had for him had bloomed in her chest. She knew it was at some point between fourth and seventh year when they were on the run. She could not pin down the exact day, or even year, but she knew it had been a steadily growing thing.

Once she had seen him injured in the very home she now occupied and had felt her heart aching for the abused wizard. It seemed the further the war progressed the more frequently the man was left on death’s doorstep. The affection and sympathy she had felt for him had grown and bloomed rather quickly into a full-blown infatuation. Hermione never would have expressed her feelings in the open, especially not during the war but after she had thought she was ready.

She was nineteen years old when the war efforts ended and he was sent near death to St. Mungo’s. She had gone to visit him but been barred from the room and told he was a dangerous person of interest, a Death Eater. It was then her battle for his freedom had begun.

The man had not even been given a trial before he was tossed on his arse in Azkaban. Hermione had petitioned and lobbied for one on his behalf for the better part of a year before she realized they were not going to give in. She began to study wizarding law alongside her studies to become a Charms Mistress and had willingly dived head first into law in order to help attempt to free the man.

While her friends were moving on from the war and getting married, having children and finding their places in the world her life seemed to have stopped for a brief stretch of time. She had dropped everything except her continued education to focus on fighting for Severus Snape’s freedom. She knew if she did not, no one would. The love she had developed for the brooding, often taciturn Potions Master drove her forward in her quest.

Hermione had never had eyes for anyone else, well, not since she had gotten over Ron and moved on to focusing her affections on Severus. She knew on an instinctive level her feelings were not only because she could be a champion for him. No, it was more than that- he had an intellect that could rival her own and challenge her. He was a passionate man in the things he applied himself to. Never had she seen any other light up when talking about a subject like potions as he did. Severus Snape was a wonder to behold in a potions lab and she had a strong feeling that passion transferred to anything- or person- he felt strongly about.

He was loyal to a fault and dangerously devoted to those he deemed worthy of his care, he was brave despite his status as consummate Slytherin. She was more than aware he had his flaws though those things only seemed to draw her to him as well.

His snarky attitude and abrasive wit were startlingly funny when not turned on her and his intensity and need for control appealed to the wanton in her. Everything about him appealed to her on some level and she found herself not wanting to change him, but to enjoy him just as he was.

A burst of green from her fireplace shook her from her thoughts and she was elated to see the familiar face of Ginny. Her red hair was wild atop her head as if she had just come from working a double shift at St. Mungo’s and she looked a little pale. “Thank you so much for coming.” She leapt from her chair and wrapped her friend in an ecstatic hug as the other witch’s wife stepped through.

Luna Lovegood-Weasley was a sight for sore eyes as well and Hermione found herself hugging the blonde witch as soon as she finished with her friend. “Thank you both so much, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Pff! I know exactly how much this means to you.” Ginny laughed as she turned her amber gaze to the figure in Hermione’s bed. “He looks so thin…” She remarked thoughtfully and Hermione gave her a solemn nod.

“He was covered in filth and shaking curled on the floor when I made it to him. I’d say he was near death, I’m so glad I didn’t wait any longer.” She worried her bottom lip with her teeth and Ginny swatted her on the shoulder.

“You have to stop doing that!”

“Yes mum.” Hermione chimed sarcastically while Luna giggled at the pair and walked closer to the prone wizard in the bed.

“He’s certainly going to need a lot of care, do you have anyone to help you Hermione?” Luna’s voice was very soft when she spoke and Hermione and Ginny both focused their attention on her.

“I’ll be here with him twenty-four seven, but if I need to leave Tally and Tyra will be more than happy to look after him for a bit.” The blonde nodded as Ginny stepped up beside her to look down at the wizard. She heaved a breath and withdrew her wand from her grey medical robes.

“He’s emaciated, that much I’m sure you know by looking at him. You will need to start him on fluids, water, and broths first to give his body time to adjust to eating again. You should be able to work your way up to other drinks tea would definitely go a long way in helping him. I would take about two days of those fluids before going up to milks and cream based soups. As soon as he feels he is ready to try solid foods you will need to give him eight small meals a day and monitor him to ensure no distress is caused.” Ginny chanted a diagnostic spell as soon as she was finished speaking and hummed to herself. “No high fiber foods. Give him things that are high in carbohydrates, proteins, or fats. Nothing oily, two-hour intervals should help keep him settled. Otherwise he is going to require a lot of rest, sleep, relaxation and if he were a patient I would recommend counseling.”

“I doubt he’ll agree to counseling…” Hermione pursed her lips thoughtfully as her eyes drifted over the wizard’s face.

“I do too, try though. Be sure to listen to him if he needs to talk about his experience and stay open minded about the things he may be feeling toward the rest of us.” The redhead added thoughtfully as she reviewed her diagnosis. “He has no trauma and appears to be in decent health despite his current state. His magical energy is low, probably from sustaining his life while he was starving. He needs to stay in bed for at least two weeks and then he should only be up and about for short intervals. I’ll leave you a list of potions to help him stay comfortable while he recovers- including one that is nutrient enriching, and I can work up a physical therapy schedule for him while he’s on bed rest.”

Hermione nodded, cataloguing every tidbit of advice in her mind and wetting her lips. “Thank Merlin I have you.” She could feel her eyes pricking with tears again and sniffed her frustration.

It was not often that she cried and it seemed she was coming near to it quite frequently over her new husband.

“Oh Hermione.” She was suddenly wrapped up in Ginny’s embrace, Luna followed and both witches held her tightly as she let the tears from her stress and worry finally fall into the redhead’s shoulder. “If you need to talk, or vent, or just ramble please don’t hesitate to let us know. We’ll come over as soon as we can. You have friends you know, you don’t have to take on the world alone.” Ginny rubbed her back as Luna stroked her hair and she laughed into her friend’s shoulder with a smile.

“I swear I would lose my mind without you all. I won’t hesitate I promise.” The trio broke apart, Ginny gave her a satisfied look and Luna stared dreamily off to her left.

“You have a rather large infestation of Nargles here, you should certainly put out a few deterrents for them.” She sing-songed and Hermione shook her head with a bright smile. Luna had once baffled her, seeming to be completely strange with her head in the clouds and no grasp of reality. She understood her now though, and knew what a wonderful person she was.

“I’ll look into that, thanks.” She smiled at the blonde. Her head whipped to the side when a groan emitted from the bed behind her and she turned to see Severus shifting beneath the sheets she’d pulled over his thin body.

“It looks like you have someone to take care of, we’ll see ourselves out.” Ginny patted her shoulder delicately and Hermione thanked her again. “Harry said to owl as soon as he was settled and let him know what was happening. The Wizengamot wasn’t pleased when they realized what Draco was up to.”

“Serves them right for being morons.” Hermione raised both eyebrows, Luna let out a melodic laugh.

“You two will be perfectly fine.” She gave the brunette an affectionate smile before both gathered their handfuls of floo powder and went back to their chambers in Hogwarts.

Hermione found herself alone with a groaning wizard and turned to eye him.

“Would you like some water love?” He was watching her with hazy obsidian eyes as she approached him and he nodded minutely. “Tally,” the elf appeared in front of her, “some water please, and a small spoon.” The elf squeaked her understanding and then popped out only to reappear a second later with a small mug of water and a spoon. “Thank you.” Hermione turned back to the wizard who had watched the entire exchange silently.

She settled onto the edge of the bed and brushed freshly dried locks of black hair away from his face as he struggled to sit up beside her. She helped him to lean against pillows propped on the headboard and spooned some water from the mug.

“I know you may not necessarily like me taking care of you but, please understand that this is what I _want_ to do and it is in no way out of pity or any similar feelings.” He reached up with his long slender hand and wrapped his fingers around the wrist of her hand that held his spoon.

“Thank you.” He croaked and Hermione smiled broadly at him. He let his hand fall limp beside him to the bed and she offered the small spoon of water to his dry lips.

His eyes never left hers, even as she spooned him three small sips of water. She wondered what was going through his mind.


	7. Six - Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...
> 
> “He who does not understand your silence will probably not understand your words.”   
> ― Elbert Hubbard

Severus, for the first time in as long as he could remember, could see color. Bright and vivid when he woke in the morning to the light streaming through a slightly dirty glass window pane. Black eyes squinted at the light as he shifted beneath a heavy duvet.

He was warm- a sharp contrast to the cold that seemed to have permeated him for so long he had forgotten what ‘warm’ felt like. His muscles were weak and his bones felt weary but something told him he was infinitely better than he had been however long ago he was taken from that wretched place.

“Oh good, you’re up.” A soft voice brought his eyes snapping to attention. He found a familiar face, one he had thought he would never see again. “How are you feeling? Can you eat something?” She approached with soft slow steps and he watched her with furrowed brows.

How had he come to be in a warm bed with Hermione Granger staring down at him. The last thing he could vividly recall was a large grouping of Dementors leaning toward his dingy cell in Azkaban and the clear hope that he was about to die.

Was he dead now? Was Granger dead? That did not seem to make any sense.

She did look quite angelic in any case. The bright sunlight that poured in the window behind her lit corkscrew curls and made them shine in sharp colors of whiskey and copper. Her wide chocolate eyes were warm and filled with compassion and she wore a pale green summer dress that accented her subtle curves very nicely.

“Where am I?” She tipped her head curiously as he tried to pull himself up in the bed. It was a struggle and he could see her fingers twitching to help but she allowed him to make his own way up with his back against the headboard. His chest heaved with the exertion and he closed his eyes for a long moment, allowing his head to fall back. He could feel the tickle of cool, clean hair against his neck. Hadn’t it been greasy when he had passed out?

“You’re in my home, do you remember anything from the last week?” She questioned him. She was coming toward the bedside and he realized rather belatedly she carried a plate with a small assortment of foods on it.

“Week? Your home? What is going on Granger?” He bit out through his teeth. She did not flinch back in worry or react in any sort of manner at all from what he could tell. Instead she settled the plate in his lap and took a few steps back to look at him with large eyes.

“I came just a week and a day ago to Azkaban to retrieve you. You were very sick, and emaciated. I have been caring for you here in my home, you have six days to go before you can begin your physical therapy regimen.” She was watching him closely. He ground his teeth and winced at the sharp pain in his mouth. “Oh yes, that, I have a few potions for you that will help considerably with the pain and restore the teeth you still have to good health. Ginny said I will need to find an altered version of the skele-grow potion to assist with replacing those you have lost.” She shifted on her feet. All he could do was stare at her, “They won’t ever be perfect mind you but they will be better.”

“Ms. Granger…” He trailed giving her a long look and her eyes shot back up to him. She looked like she was holding something back but he could not put his finger on what exactly. “Why are you doing this?”

The witch shrugged and moved to sit in an oversized chair a few feet from the bed. She crossed her legs beneath her and pulled the skirt of her dress over her knees. Fidgeting more than he had ever seen the petite witch do so in the past.

“I’ve been trying to have your sentencing changed, or at the very least see you have a trial for the last four years. Naturally when an opportunity presented itself to see you free at last I took advantage of it.” He cocked an eyebrow, taking a small bite of the eggs that rested on his plate. The warm food was like heaven in his mouth. It was flavorful and almost heady on his tongue. Merlin, if eggs were so good he could not imagine how a quality Brandy would taste!

“Opportunity?” He managed after another small bite. He chewed and savored the food before swallowing and speaking. His voice sounded heavy and almost lethargic to his own ears.

“I would really rather not upset you right now. Couldn’t we speak about his when your health is better?” The witch had pursed her full pink lips and he sniffed, another bite of eggs and they were gone.

He was disappointed in the loss of food but understood on a level that he could not eat much at once. His stomach churned at the thought of more food, wanting it and somehow detesting the very idea.

“You will tell me what is going on.” She stood from her chair and drifted across the room to take his plate. Her movements were subtle and smooth as if she were floating. He watched her closely as she dipped to take the plate and called for an elf who popped in and out quickly. She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead and he started but did not pull away.

“I will, of course when the timing is better. I’d rather not have Ginny strangle me for killing you as soon as you’re on the mend.”

“By Ginny I assume you are referring to Ginevra Weasley.” He swallowed as he eased back in the bed, his head falling to the feather pillow and reveling in the softness.

“Yes, she and Luna came to see you on your first day here. Ginny is a medi-witch at St. Mungo’s.”

“And what reason could Lovegood possibly have for coming?” He sneered, he remembered the girl being quite a pain in the arse.

“She’s Ginny’s wife, they rarely go anywhere without the other.” She smirked at the blank look on his face as he tried to process this information.

“Wife? What of Potter, I’d thought for certain Ms. Weasley would have married him?” Severus was nearly reeling with the information. Perhaps she was right and he didn’t need to be receiving too much at once.

The witch wet her lips and nodded softly. “Harry is a Malfoy now, he an Draco were married as soon as Harry completed his Auror training. They have a daughter named Lyra that they have told me they would love for you to meet as soon as you are feeling well enough.”

“Harry- Malfoy? Daughter? Merlin.” He took a deep breath as the witch smiled down at him.

“I think that is enough for now. I’ll be back in two hours with more food and we can talk more if you would like. Otherwise if you need anything just call for Tally or myself.” She made to stand but he caught her with slender fingers around her wrist.

“Granger?” She bit her lip and he wondered at the action.

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“No, I just, well I would prefer if you would stay, just for a few more moments. I’ve been alone for so long.” He muttered in very un-Slytherin fashion. Still the witch only nodded softly and without missing a beat sat back on the edge of the bed.

“Of course, I’ll stay until you find sleep. I want you to be as comfortable as possible here.” She shocked him by brushing his black hair back against the pillow and giving him a gentle, tentative smile. He nodded, black eyes still focused on his face until blessedly he found himself succumbing to sleep once again.

**

_Unknown Location, January 24, 2002_

**

“Failure will not be tolerated, Kingsley! I will not see this new regime fail! That Death Eater belongs behind bars!” The muffled voice of what could have been either a man or woman exclaimed. It had obviously been altered via means of magic and the view of the person behind the voice was entirely blocked by a thick black sheet of fabric.

“Of course, I apologize! I assure you I will find a way to put him back where he belongs, but Master…” The kneeling Minister of Magic looked up into the void of dark fabric, “Ms. Granger, she is very intelligent. I am not sure we will be able to carry out our goals while she is still in the picture.”

“You won’t kill her!” The voice demanded at an increased volume, the kneeling man winced and drew back ever so slightly. “That pleasure will be mine.” A malicious lilt to the voice burned through the man on the floor and he nodded.

“Yes, yes, of course. Your will be done, Master.” The Minister stood and disapparated with a pop.


	8. Seven – Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still own nothing...
> 
> “The truth is rarely pure and never simple.”   
> ― Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest

_12 Grimmauld Place, January 27, 2002_

Hermione stared at the familiar thick cream-colored envelope in her fingers. She had not yet broken the wax seal and she could feel the trepidation at what this missive would say deep down in her bones. It was an icy sort of feeling that made her pause in place, her finger just beneath the flap held down by wax.

She had known she was playing with fire and anticipated that they would not let her go long without retaliation. Still though Severus was in no condition to deal with their madness at the moment and she wanted to shelter him. She had been hoping for at least another week before they fired back with ridiculous mandates but apparently it had been nothing but that, hoping.

Aja sat on the bed beside her husband, hooting happily as he stroked a hand across the top of her tawny head and Hermione looked back at the two for a long moment. The two had become fast friends and Hermione had been surprised by the way the dour wizard had taken to her small owl.

“What is it, Hermione?” His voice had improved considerably and he no longer coughed as if he were near losing a lung. He was all sin and silk once more and it traveled up and down her spine with a decadent edge she had never been quite able to shake the effects of.

“No doubt something that I don’t want to read.” She huffed. She heard the wizard shift in the bed and the groan of springs that signaled he was moving more than usual. She just had a chance to lock whiskey colored eyes on him before he hauled himself to his feet. He was slightly unsteady as expected and she immediately moved to him with a hand outstretched.

“You shouldn’t be standing yet! You need to wait to get your strength back.” He huffed a breath as she hooked his arm over her shoulder and pressed the envelope to his chest to help steady him. His skin was cool through the fabric of his transfigured shirt and Hermione wanted to press her own fire hot skin against his and take some of that coolness from him.

“Honestly woman, I’m not an invalid.” He growled, talon like fingers pressed into her upper arm. “I’ll not be treated as a child, coddled like a cripple. Now what is this?” He snapped it up from her pressing fingers and she let out a cry of protest. No doubt the letter held information she did not want the dark wizard to have yet.

She still had not figured out how to approach the topic of their being married.

She was not certain she would ever find the best way to break it to the man. He was after all not at all receptive to any type of affection as far as she could tell and she had no desire to be on the receiving end of his wrath when he discovered what she’d done. Would he feel tricked?

She had only done it to help him! Merlin, she hoped he understood that.

She reached up in an attempt to take the envelope back but even in his weakened state he had quite a height and build advantage over her. He easily held the missive above her head and she only feebly reached for it. A sort of acceptance coming over her that she would have to discuss this with him now sooner than later.

“Severus, before you open that can we speak about something.” He set his face in a dark scowl.

“I knew you were keeping something from me. Bloody Gryffindors always thinking they have the rights to twist any situation to their favor! What is it, will I be returning to that wretched hole, my release a massive mistake? I have not earned the faith of the wizarding world have I Ms. Granger. Well, return me then. I haven’t the time to waste on this nonsense.” He snapped out and Hermione stared at him with wide honeyed eyes. She could not stifle the laugh that snorted from her and she covered her mouth quickly and watched his sour face with both eyebrows raised.

“Where on earth did you get an idea like that? They can have you back over my dead body! Merlin, you Slytherins always hopping to the worst conclusion first! Self-preservation my arse, you and Draco are just the same. Now sit down and listen to me Severus Snape!” She demanded and was baffled when he followed her instruction and fell onto the bed on his bum. Long legs were stretched out in front of him and Hermione’s tawny owl Aja jumped to his side with a mild ‘hoot’. Hermione could not help but think even her owl was scolding the wizard and smiled at the idea.

Hermione took the letter from slackened fingers and sighed to herself. The wizard was scowling now with his blue-black hair hanging in his face and his fathomlessly dark eyes closed. He had jumped to the worst conclusion but she couldn’t truly blame him for it, could she? No, she would have done the same had their roles been reversed. Crouching in front of him in the floor she placed a hand on each of his knees to steady herself and looked up into his face.

“Look at me,” her voice was soft, almost pleading and those dark eyes snapped open to catch her. “I’m not ever going to send you back there, I’ll sooner run away with you somewhere they will never find us, understand?” She powered on not expecting a response, “I just don’t want you to read this letter before I’ve explained to you the entirety of our situation. Surely you can understand that, can’t you?”

He nodded and hair like silk swayed around his face. Hermione smiled and brushed the strands back, her touch delicate and filled with all of the compassion she could filter into it.

“I apologize Ms. Granger. I suppose I have grown accustomed to being kicked just when I think I will no longer be down. It was not my intention to offend you, you have done much for me.” His voice was flat, and tepid when she was accustomed to heat and she stroked her thumb across his sharp cheekbone.

“I didn’t abandon your cause for four years while you were in that vile place and I won’t be abandoning you now. You must know though, Granger is no longer my surname.” Sharp eyes locked onto hers and she gave a weak smile.

“I apologize, I hadn’t realized you shared this home with a spouse. I have imposed upon your family then. As soon as I am well I will do everything to repay you and remove myself from your hair.” She shook her head and brushed a hand through bushy curls. Still crouched between his legs she shifted so she could sit on her knees and get more comfortable.

“You aren’t imposing Severus, my surname is no longer Granger because the ministry passed a marriage law. They’ve imposed marriage on every unwed witch and wizard between the ages of twenty and fifty.” Dark eyes watched her with scrutiny, he swallowed.

“How terrible of them, and just who do they plan to shackle with a Death Eater for a spouse, I’m certain they’d sooner see me dead than married.” He growled out, looking somewhere over her shoulder. She settled the now crumpled envelope onto the floor in front of her and steeled herself. She was wrapping her Gryffindor courage around her the way he wore his dark cloaks and robes, hoping it would protect her.

“They would. They did not think through their law very thoroughly before imposing it upon me. I wasn’t called the brightest witch of my age for no reason, after all.” She gave a soft smile, she could feel the curiosity burning off of him and almost sighed. She really needed to get this over with still something was holding her back however. She was afraid of his reaction. “I’m certain they’ve changed it now to cover all of those in Azkaban who were unwed upon entering but they hadn’t thought of that little catch when they passed their law and brought it to my attention.”

He seemed to be catching on. As she stared at the floor she could feel the full brunt of his dark eyes staring into the top of her head.

“You see, I’ve been trying to free you from that place for several years now and every attempt I’ve made has been thwarted. Finally, I had a way to free you and I took advantage of it. I don’t suppose you recall signing a scroll before I took you from your cell?” Her eyes finally moved up to lock onto his and he was staring at her hard. She knew this look- he was searching her for a lie. A lie he would not find.

His thin, pale lips pursed as he stared down at her. He was taking in her earnest face and soft features as he observed her.

“You didn’t- you couldn’t have-?” He trailed and for the first time in his life he found himself at a loss for words. Hermione nodded softly.

“My surname would be Snape now, you’ve been shackled with an insufferable know-it-all. I do hope you prefer my company to Azkaban however.” She felt oddly vulnerable as she stared up into his face.

“A lifetime, you’ll be stuck with me for a lifetime foolish witch.” He hissed under his breath. He looked to still be processing and Hermione sat back. Grabbing the letter, she hauled herself to her feet and walked to the window in an attempt to give him some space.

Apparently, Aja had the same idea as she darted out the window and into the rapidly cooling air of an approaching evening. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and stared down at the ground from their unplottable home, hoping she did not look as vulnerable as she felt.

“Ms.- Hermione…” He trailed and she turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder. He was pulling himself up from the bed again. Skeletal in appearance but growing stronger with every day he was under her care. Even if he denied her, even if he wanted nothing like a life with her she would stay with him to keep him free. It was a promise she made to herself when she decided to follow through with her plan to marry the grouse.

“It’s okay, I don’t expect our life together to be perfect. I expect you’ll want separate rooms and to be left to yourself for the most part. Still, if our union can provide you with your freedom that will be enough for me.” She granted him a half-hearted smile. He drew himself up to his full height and approached her from behind. She could feel his looming figure behind her before he spoke so much closer than he had been only a moment before. How a man could be so weak and still move with such grace was baffling.

“Have you only done this for me, Madam, or does your choice fulfill a desire of your own as well?” His dark voice was quiet as if an invisible someone would hear him speaking to her. She heaved a breath and tipped her head to the side ever so slightly. Her eyes were still locked on the Black gardens and she tried to distract herself from the mad rush of her blood with the technical names of the plants.

“I did it for both of us.” She managed on a whisper and felt a slender arm hook around her ribs, the other followed. He pulled her back into his chest delicately and she hummed to herself.

“We should read this letter and find out what the Ministry has to say, no doubt they think they will have discovered a means of thwarting you.” He spoke low beside her ear and she nodded softly. Every bit of her focus was wrapped up in the Potions Master’s thin frame wrapped around her. Soon he would be more solid, she would see to it.

Gently he plucked the envelope from her fingers and broke the wax seal with little care for the symbol that marked it. His chin settled atop her head as he plucked the parchment free and unfolded it for both of their eyes to see.

_Madam Hermione Snape,_

_It has come to our attention that your marriage to one Severus Tobias Snape has not yet been consummated. With due consideration to all situations involving Master Snape we are allowing you a thirty-hour window in which to consummate the marriage. If the necessary act has not been performed within the given time you will be expected to relinquish claim to one Master Snape and return him with haste to Azkaban Wizarding Prison._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister For Magic_

Hermione’s growl of annoyance echoed through her back and into Severus’ chest and he smirked at the very dark sound. Apparently, this letter upset her as she heaved a breath and pinched the bride of her nose.

“Those bastards. They know you aren’t in any shape to be performing…Well…Well…They can’t very well force people to…And…Merlin…” She flushed bright red as those slender arms hooked back around her ribs and held her back into his chest. She could almost feel his smirk at her being flustered as he swayed her softly from side to side. The motion was soothing and soon she found her rage simmering and then dying completely.

“Obviously they are counting on this being a problem. Thirty hours, I am sure the timer begins upon opening the letter. This gives me another full day of rest and nourishment before we carry out the necessary act.” He spoke clinically and Hermione flushed again. This was the first time she had ever even been so close to the wizard that was her husband, much less any other wizard. She felt his breath stir her the hair at the side of her face. “Do not fret, Madam Snape, I am certain we will work something out.”

Hermione shuddered. His voice was sinful.

“You need rest. Please, you’ve over exerted yourself as it is.” She pulled away and ignored the amused look on the dark wizard’s face as she ushered him back to the bed and pulled the covers up over him.

“I believe, Ms.- Hermione.” He caught himself again, “That you should share this bed, knowing what I know now it seems inappropriate that you sleep on the bloody chaise even once more.”

Hermione felt her lips pull into a thin line as she stared down at him. Obsidian eyes flashed and she took a deep breath. “I won’t- it won’t bother you?” She hated how small her voice sounded. She had managed to be a force of nature throughout her entire experience and now, now she was locking up and sounding meek.

Merlin her hormones were traitorous.

“Let me make myself clear, witch. I will not see my wife sleep on a chaise instead of her bed.” His tone was firm and she nodded. Her eyes flicked to the fireplace and she cast a charm to keep it burning through the night before settling her wand beside his on the nightstand. They looked so strange nestled there side by side and she heaved a deep breath.

Rounding the bed, she kept her mind on anything but the idea of sliding into the bed beside Severus Snape. She could not force her muscles to slacken as she lay beside him tensely and he rolled onto his side with effort to look at her.

“Hermione, relax. I won’t bite you.” He huffed a breath and she looked at him through pinched eyes. Her nervousness was abating, slowly.

“I expected you to be angry.” She admitted in the flickering firelight and he nodded softly, his black hair splayed across the pillow.

“Yes, I can see that you would expect such a reaction. It will take time for us to become accustomed to one another but I appreciate what you’ve done for me.” She nodded softly as still skeletal fingers brushed a caramel curl from her face. “I will do my best to be a proper husband to you. The life you envisioned of separate beds and lives will be a last resort, understand?” She nodded again.

The brunette witch could see the heaviness of his lids. How tired he was from expending the energy he had for the night and smiled softly to herself.

“Sleep, you need it.” He muttered something under his breath she could only half understand and closed her eyes. He fell asleep with his fingers still on her cheek and she sighed softly. She would get up when his snores became more even and find herself dinner. She could slip back into the bed to sleep at a more acceptable hour for herself when she was done.


	9. Eight - Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sad I own nothing. Snape would have lived for sure...
> 
> “I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only. I would like to be that unnoticed and that necessary.”   
> ― Margaret Atwood

_Malfoy Manor, January 28, 2002_  
  


Severus was not exactly certain how he had ended up in the company of his Godson and his husband but it was certainly a pleasant change of scenery from the room he had been cooped up in Grimmauld Place for more than a week. He had never been one to stay locked away in the same room day after day- unless he was brewing of course- and apparently Hermione understood better than he could ever have expected.

As soon as he had expressed an interest to her in visiting Draco and Potter she had given him a sweet smile and sent the couple an owl. They had apparently been itching to have his company because they had answered quickly and invited him to come via floo whenever he was ready. The brunette witch had helped him resize his clothing with a few skillfully placed spells and he felt like himself again in the heavy frockcoat and trousers, his cravat at his throat.

She had seen him off with a soft kiss to his cheek that had left him baffled. She truly was a peculiar woman but she was also, apparently, his wife and he had to remind himself of the fact frequently.

“Is Granger taking proper care of you? You look rather thin.” Draco commented as soon as he had stepped from the floo and he furrowed his brow at the boy. He sounded quite a lot like his father- entirely untrusting- and it had almost surprised him.

“It would appear she has taken my name and as such should be referred to as Madam Snape. While I appreciate your worry, I am in much better health than only twelve days ago. It could be said that Madam Snape is taking better care of me than we could have possibly hoped.” He tried to keep the ice out of his tone but it was difficult. He felt a strange urge to protect and defend the witch and while the sensation was certainly unusual for him he would not fight it.

He had told her he would do his best to make her a proper husband and he would not change that simply because he was out of her presence.

“It’s good to see you, Severus.” A soft voice spoke from one of the many sofas that littered the Malfoy sitting room and he nodded to Narcissa who sat cradling an infant to her chest.

“You as well, Cissy.” He stared at the baby for a long moment before glancing to the boy who sat directly beside Narcissa. “Potter,” his nod was short and the boy gave him a soft nod in return.

“Malfoy now, but yes sir it’s good to see you again. Truly.” Severus moved slowly to an empty wingback chair and settled into the soft cushions.

“Her name is Lyra.” Draco commented noticing Severus’ gaze and he nodded.

“I’ve heard quite a lot about her from Hermione. I understand you have kept with the Black naming tradition and named her after a constellation. You’ve chosen well.” Narcissa looked up to give him a soft smile as she handed the squirming baby off to the raven-haired boy.

“Lucius is sorry he couldn’t be here to greet you, he had pressing business at the Ministry.” Severus gritted his teeth and winced at the discomfort. Hermione had said something about brewing a potion for his teeth and he was aware of a few that would help but they all took several weeks to brew. He tried not to dwell on the idea that the witch had seen him so entirely out of sorts. She obviously cared a great deal for him to be tolerating his weakened state.

“I’m certain he is.” He furrowed black brows. “How is he fairing?” He did not want to feel the rage he felt toward his former friend but it was difficult. It was hard for him knowing the blonde Malfoy had managed to avoid Azkaban when Severus himself had been working for the side of the light and had ended up behind bars. It was difficult to cope with.

“He goes through life as a shell, to be honest.” Draco commented, offering a tumbler of Brandy to the dark wizard, and smiling when he took it. Narcissa slunk from the room and Severus suspected she had no desire to speak of her husband’s state of mind. She looked frail and sickly. He wondered what was going on in their family.

“Hermione would have my head, much as I’d enjoy a drink I am afraid I will have to wait until I am further recovered.” He passed the drink to Harry who gave him a long look.

“I tried to tell them.” He shuffled their baby daughter from one arm to the other as he held the Brandy. The girl cooed and wiggled and Severus eyed her once more before meeting the bright green gaze.

“I understand they were uninterested in hearing reason. Hermione and I have talked briefly of what was happening while I was- _away_.” He took a deep breath and glanced to Draco who was staring at the fire guiltily. “While I am understanding of the situation out here I find it difficult to offer forgiveness as of right now. You will have to excuse me my bitterness. I have been through some of the harshest treatment of my lifetime and at the hands of those who were meant to be the good.”

“I understand, Sir.” Harry spoke but Severus looked to Draco again.

“Enough of this negative talk. I came here to lift my spirits and I intend to hold her before I leave.” He forced a half smile and Harry nodded rapidly, hair flopped into his face wildly. He stood with the girl in his arms as Draco came across the room to settle himself into a chair near Severus.

With a bundle of baby witch in his arm Severus finally managed a true smile. Her eyes opened, bright and aware as they focused on him and she emitted a wide mouthed yawn.

He could see the little tips of white pearls of teeth peeking through her little gums. Severus stroked a long finger down the side of her face and marveled at the way she leant into his touch. So trusting a babe.

“I remember when you were this size, Draco, not nearly so wide eyed and bright as this one.” He smirked at the pursed lips of his Godson and glanced to Harry. “You’ve done well, boys, she’s quite the lovely little thing.” He could feel the fatigue weighing down on him now and he quickly motioned to Draco to take his daughter. “I will make plans to visit with you again, for now I am afraid I require rest.”

His eyes drifted across shelves filled with books, a room so familiar and yet so foreign to him now.

He found himself wrapped in a surprisingly tight hug and glanced around the figure of his Godson to see Harry holding the baby again. He gave the young man’s back a pat and heaved a deep breath. “I know, son, I know. It will all be fine now.” Draco pulled back to give him a long look and nodded.

“I apologize, I don’t know what came over me.”

“You never have to be proper in front of me, Draco. Tell your father he owes me a duel as soon as I am in good health. We have quite a lot of baggage to work through.” The blonde nodded and helped his Godfather to the fireplace with a small smirk on his face.

“You’ll wipe the ground with him, won’t you? That should wake him up.” Harry chuckled and hid it behind a cough when two sets of stormy eyes locked on him. He pursed his lips and pretended to putter about doing something while the two men turned back to one another.

“I assure you I will do my best to bring him back to us, and cause him ample pain.” Dark eyes flashed before he stepped into the hearth and was gone in a flash of green flames.

“Amazing that man can still be frightening after what he’s been through.” Harry muttered as he swayed with their daughter in his arms. Draco walked up to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, wrapping his arms around his husband.

“You have no idea, glad to have him back now.” Harry nodded and pressed his face to the side of his husband’s.

“It seems he didn’t kill Mi for marrying him, that’s a plus.” Harry laughed and Draco shook his head.

“I don’t know, we didn’t see her alive after all.” Draco laughed at the sour look on his husband’s face. Harry slapped his arm with his free hand and passed their daughter off to him.

“Now I will have to write her to settle my mind, git.” He grumbled as he made his way to the study, the blonde laughing in his wake.

**

_12 Grimmauld Place, January 28, 2002_

**

Hermione watched the flare of green flames that signaled someone’s arrival flare in her fireplace from her comfortable chair. Her legs were curled tightly beneath her to keep her toes warm and there was a book in her lap as ever. She watched with barely masked curiosity to see who would step through only to smile brightly when none other than Severus Snape ambled into the room.

He looked tired with slight dark circles beneath his eyes. “I’d begun to think you’d run away.” She cocked an eyebrow at the wizard as he heaved a breath and shuffled to the bed. Her fingers twitched with her urge to help him but she knew he wanted to do these things himself. When he finally fell onto the mattress and it gave its familiar squeal she stood and settled her book on the seat of her chair.

“Now you’ve made it on your own let me help you.” She gave him a cheeky smile before kneeling at his feet and beginning to untie his left boot. She could feel his eyes on the top of her head but pretended not to notice as she deftly pulled the boot from his foot and began her work on the right. “How was your visit?”

“Lucius was unsurprisingly absent.” She nodded, biting her lip as she leaned back on her haunches and looked up at him. “I cannot forgive them yet. You- you I can forgive you’ve worked so hard.” He reached up with and stroked her cheek with a delicate touch.

“I understand, I’m sure they do as well.” She pulled his cravat free and untied it with deft fingers as he watched her from beneath heavy lids.

“You’re too gentle for a man like me.” He huffed as she began to undo the buttons of his frockcoat. She brushed silken black hair from his face and granted him an earnest smile.

“I’m not at all gentle. All brash Gryffindor if you’ll recall.” She cocked an eyebrow at him as she freed the last of his buttons and pushed the coat from his shoulders. She tossed it easily to her chair and began undoing the buttons of his starched white shirt.

“You are.” He paused and caught her eyes with his. Holding her gaze and freezing her fingers in place as she stared up at him. “You are far too gentle.”

“You deserve gentle.” She whispered and managed to finish unbuttoning his shirt before standing and crossing the room to her wardrobe. She pulled a t-shirt from its depths and with a quick tap of her wand had it resized to fit him.

“You are the only one who thinks so.” She turned to look at him over her shoulder. Caramel curls caught the light that shined through the bedroom window as they bunched on the back of her neck- resisting the ribbon that bound them.

“I am the only one who matters right now.” She turned back to him and held out the shirt so he could change.

Severus caught her hand instead and tugged her gently to him. His arms hooked around her waist as she stood in the v of his legs at the edge of the bed.

“That I can certainly agree to.” Hermione gave him a bright smile. She leaned down to peck his lips but he turned his face so she caught his cheek instead. The brunette witch could feel the confusion crawl across her face as he turned back to look up at her with sharp black eyes. “I’ll not subject you to this mouth.” He bit out and Hermione’s eyes went wide with the realization.

“Oh Severus, I don’t care about the state of your teeth.” She stroked his cheek delicately before moving from his grasp. “I think I have something that can help with your troubles though. The potion to regrow will take a few more days yet to finish but,” she leaned down to snatch up a familiar, bedraggled beaded bag, “this should help.”

He stared at the pale blue liquid. He could practically smell the mint of it without it even being uncorked and he recognized it immediately. This was why wizards did not have dentists. The familiar potion was one taken at night once yearly- by those who could either brew it, or afford it- after brushing one’s teeth and it cleaned and strengthened the entire mouth. It would not return his teeth to him that was true, and it would not heal his pain, but it would clean his mouth in its entirety.

“You truly are brilliant.” He watched her uncork the bottle and wince at the strong minty smell that wafted from it.

“Bottoms up, you’ll not have an excuse not to kiss me when I’m finished with you.” She smiled cheekily at him and he smirked back. Taking the vial from her and downing it in two short drinks he grimaced at the bitter taste of true mint and cleared his throat. He could feel the effects already and it was a relief to his entire system.

He settled the vial on his bedside table and motioned for her to come to him with a long slender finger.

“Now, I believe we have a marriage to consummate. I am loathe to allow your hard work to be in vain, after all.” He smirked at the bright flush that suffused her cheeks and she shifted in her place in front of him.

“Shouldn’t you have a nap first, I mean, are you certain you’re feeling up to it?” She shifted again and he fixed those intense onyx eyes on her.

“Come here, _Hermione_.” She shivered. The things the man could do to her with his voice alone should be criminal.


	10. Nine  - Gripped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like cookies, and Snamione...Not necessarily in that order.  
> P.S. I still own nothing.  
> P.S.S. Snape seriously would have lived if I did.
> 
> “To have her here in bed with me, breathing on me, her hair in my mouth—I count that something of a miracle.”   
> ― Henry Miller, Tropic of Cancer
> 
>  
> 
> **Adult Content**

_12 Grimmauld Place, January 28, 2002_

 

“Are you afraid Hermione?” His voice was honeyed silk as dark eyes observed the brunette witch standing several paces away. Hermione fidgeted in place and shook her head slowly, long strands of hair swayed around her face with the act.

“Not afraid- um- nervous maybe?” The brunette witch wet her lips and glanced down to the worn floor beneath her bare feet. She managed to raise her eyes and take a step forward watching for even the slightest twitch of his fingers. The dark wizard smirked at her openness and nodded softly.

“I see, and why pray tell would you be nervous? Certainly, you must be aware I am in no state to cause you harm?” His eyebrow was in his hairline as he stared the fidgeting witch down. Hermione nodded and took another step forward when he made no move toward her.

She nodded, “I know that, it’s just that, I’ve never- well you see I’ve been quite busy- preoccupied really with…”

“You’re rambling, Hermione.” He cut her off. Both eyebrows black as pitch were up now and she could swear his eyes sparkled mischief despite his haggard appearance. “You mean to tell me you’ve never lain with a man?” She sniffed reproachfully but nodded all the same.

“Just that. It isn’t as if I’ve had time for such things…” She glanced down to her bare feet again. She could hear him shifting on the mattress.

“Would that I could give you the first experience you deserve.” Her eyes shot up to him, he had shifted to a laying position with his legs stretched in front of him and his hands resting calmly on his stomach. “Unfortunately, I am in no state for such _foreplay_ ,” Hermione’s stomach pulled into a tight knot, “I will make up for it, as soon as I am well- I assure you.” His dark eyes watched her, taking her in, devouring her.

Hermione shuddered as she took another step toward the bed. He looked so relaxed laid back on the pillows as he was. Long black hair like silk around his head on the starched white pillowcase. It was long, longer than she had ever seen it and framed his sallow face nicely. His nose was more prominent with less weight on him and he was skeletal still. That did not deter from his beauty to her however- and that was something that surprised even Hermione herself.

She was not turned off by the corpselike nature of the man, she could still see him beneath all the terrible things he had been through. She knew he would be healthy- well, as healthy as he could be- again and that his form would return to something healthier.

While the wizard may forever look the part of the villain she thought she would always be able to see through the façade to the man beneath.

“I know I am not much to look at Hermione, you needn’t be shy about that aspect.” He spoke lowly, his words slow. They lanced straight into her thoughts and brought her eyes up to meet his again.

She wet her lips, “I don’t see anything wrong with you. I’d like to see you healthier of course.” She smiled softly and closed the distance between them. Her hand immediately reached out to stroke the soft skin of his cheek before catching in the hair of a goatee she had fashioned for him from the wiry and angry beard he had sported when she had brought him home.

She smiled recalling that he had said he found it quite appropriate to his appearance. She had thought it looked handsome herself.

“I didn’t marry someone whose appearance put me off, I can assure you of that.” She stared down at his bare chest. The shirt she had transfigured for him had been forgotten off to the side somewhere. One of his long slender feet twitched.

His eyes closed against her words for a moment before snapping open once more. She could see the fire burning in their dark depths. It was something wild and untamed and it made her entire body thrum with electricity.

“Come here, Hermione.” He spoke on a whisper and reached up to grasp her by the back of her head. He drew her mouth down to his and she whimpered at the soft press of his lips against her own. She shifted so that she was balanced over him with one arm on either side of his slender torso. Her long curls created a curtain around them that shielded their faces from view- if there had been anyone to look upon them.

Using his free hand Severus reached out and grasped his wand in slender fingers. A wordless spell dimmed the lights in the room and softened the fire so that it still provided warmth but was not a blinding brightness. Dropping the wand again he buried the fingers of that hand in her unruly curls as well and leant up into the kiss.

Hermione reacted immediately to his tongue drawing along the seam of her lips and opened for the slick muscle. It still tasted of the bitter mint potion he had taken but she hardly cared. Her mind was a riot and her body was sparking and firing off as it had never done before. She caressed his tongue with her own and sucked gently at the muscle before following it back into the wizard’s own mouth. He smirked into the kiss and pulled back to look into her face.

Both their chests heaved with the exertion of their kissing. She marveled at the softened lines of his face as he stared up at her from his place on the pillows. Spidery fingers worked their way through her hair and down her back to the hem of her top. Catching his hint, she did not fuss or argue only sat back on her knees and pulled the thin fabric over her head to toss it to the floor. She had not worn a bra that day and the mild air of the room licked at her skin as her husband stared at her bared chest.

“My gods what have I done to earn such a boon?” He grunted as he pulled his body forward and Hermione flushed bright red. Obsidian eyes burned through her flesh with an appreciation she’d never felt before. He acted as if he had been married to a model when she was aware she was anything but. The witches on the cover of _Witch Weekly_ certainly were quite a lot more endowed in the chest, and quite a lot less in the hips.

Still her nipples hardened to taut pebbles at the simple look of the dark wizard as he drew himself to sit up completely. A hand came out and caressed first her left breast delicately before the other came up to draw across the right. She groaned at the feather light touch and moaned when he tweaked a rosy nipple between two cool fingers.

“Closer…” His voice was husky and dark when his fingers found her upper arms and drew her closer to him. His lips found her chest, the dip of her collarbone and the soft skin of the tops of her breasts. “I need to taste you. Gods girl how is it you taste so sweet?” He growled into her supple flesh.

His lips trailed down, finding a nipple, and capturing it softly. Laving it with his tongue he grunted and moved to the other before kissing all around her breast. Hermione moaned and her head fell back, long hair caressing the sensitive skin of her lower back. Her entire body was a live wire, alight and pleading for more. The wizard- her wizard- tugged her closer to kiss at her neck and she relished the softness of his lips and the warm flick of his tongue.

He hooked slender fingers in the waistband of her jeans and tugged softly. “Take them off Hermione, I cannot maneuver you but I will drink from you.” His voice rasped in her ear and she shivered at the heady sound of it. The velvet danced across her nerves and made her stomach flutter wildly. She stood to tug the jeans from her hips and kicked them aside as the wizard pushed the pillows from beneath his head and lay back. She observed him curiously as he tucked long blue-black hair behind his head and gave her a sharp look. “The knickers as well.” The command in his voice brought a chill racing up and down her spine.

She complied and dropped them to the floor as well. He stared at her well-trimmed apex and smirked- a salacious look that made her stomach riot all the more.

“Come,” he breathed. His eyes did not leave her as she pulled herself back into the bed and stared down at him. She was completely nude while he still wore trousers and she thought to even the score with shaking fingers. He watched her unfasten the placket of his trousers and lifted his hips so she could pull them down. She tossed them onto the pile of her own clothes and stared nervously at the tented shorts he wore beneath. “I’ll make sure you’re ready, Hermione.” There was a tender edge to his tone that made her bite her lip as her eyes met his before she tugged them down as well and tossed them aside.

“You’re certain you feel well enough?” She brushed wild curls back from her face and he nodded, giving her a long look.

“I’m certain that if you are not on my tongue in five seconds I will be over exerting myself. Come here.” He cocked an imperious eyebrow and Hermione shook her head.

“So bossy, Master Snape.” She wet her lips and edged her way closer to the head of the bed, not certain exactly what it was he wanted from her. Slender fingers caught her thigh and tugged. She barely managed to catch her balance and avoid toppling to the floor.

“You have no idea, Madam Snape. I am also quite impatient, now you are going to put this lovely thigh on the other side of my head and make this as simple a process as possible for your ill husband, aren’t you?” He smirked and she was certain it had to do with the bright red flush across her face. He raised both eyebrows. “I’ll not be kept waiting.”

It was an awkward feeling slinging her leg over the Potion Master’s face and settling herself with her core hovering just above his lips. He exhaled and it stirred the brown hair of her mons. Warm and foreign he nuzzled his nose against her and his fingers came up to grasp her thighs on either side of his face.

She looked down to see his eyes peeking just out from beneath her with a wicked gleam before her drew his tongue along the seam of her womanhood and forced a hiss of surprise from her. His fingers dug more tightly into her thighs as her body shivered at the foreign sensation and her hands shot up to grasp the headboard thoughtlessly.

He licked at her again and each time his tongue delved a little deeper and his fingers pulled at her thighs to pull her legs just that much further apart. A cry escaped her when his tongue plunged straight into her core in a sharp stab before coming back to draw across her sensitive clit. One hand left her thigh to crawl around behind her, sliding through her ever-flowing juices and finding the slight hole he had managed to stab with his tongue a moment before.

With a groan that betrayed his own excitement he sucked her beaded clit into his mouth and plunged his forefinger inside the witch up to the third knuckle. She let out a cry and grasped the headboard more tightly. Her eyes pinched shut as she shifted to grow accustomed to the sensation. Severus began to lap at her again, the flat of his tongue drawing across her clit and making her hips writhe against him as he slipped his middle finger inside her warmth to join the other.

The burning stretching sensation was ten parts pleasure and one-part pain as she felt her orgasm building tight and tense in her lower abdomen. With an expert flick of his wrist and a sharp suck to her sensitive clit Severus drove her crying over the edge and removed his fingers from her core. Holding her hips he held her to his face, not letting the witch go until he had lapped up all of her sweet release he could savor and then releasing her to slide boneless to the bed beside him.

He turned his head and smirked at the witch who stared at him with wide eyed wonder. He licked his lips salaciously and Hermione could not help the shiver it shot through her entire body. She felt herself becoming aroused all at once again.

“Now, I believe that was ample preparation, lay on your side Hermione.” She lay facing him and the soft smile that played on his face was something entirely foreign to her.

“I should have known you would be willing to look upon this face. You are truly a wonder.” She was not sure what he meant until he slid his long body up against hers and grasped the back of her thigh with a surprisingly strong hand.

When he settled her leg over his slender hip he pulled himself ever closer and wrapped his arms around the shivering witch. She could feel the press of the bulbous tip of his cock at her entrance and the nervousness was renewed with extreme speed.

“It will only hurt for a moment, Hermione.” She nodded and he captured her lips with his own as he pressed himself inside her, breaking through her already torn innocence and taking her for his own. She whimpered and moaned softly as he pressed further inside. He savored the way her walls gripped and pulled at him as he pressed inside until he was fully encompassed by the witch who had become his wife.

Pulling his lips from hers he ventured to look at her face. Her eyes were pressed closed and her lips were lightly parted. She looked as beautiful as he had ever seen her with her hair clinging to the side of her face and her pink lips open just enough for him to see the tip of her sweet little tongue. Pressing his hands down to her bum he began to withdraw and she hissed softly before measuring her breaths once more.

Soon her body was opening to him, taking his slow, gentle thrusts, and trying to hold him as he withdrew. She moaned in his ear, her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her chest against his and he moved as quickly as he felt comfortable. His body was still weak and if it were not for the letter from the Ministry he would have waited longer to take his witch.

Her hair caught against his face and he drew a hand up to pull it free from his mouth before laying little kisses to her shoulder and neck. She moaned again moving against him coordinated with his own thrusts and he knew it would not be long before he would give in to the torturous pleasure her body provided. He grunted into her shoulder and she cooed. Fingers drew through his hair and he huffed a breath as his body seized up against hers.

He had not been able to provide her with her own completion before his found him but still she grasped to him as his seed poured from his body and into hers. When the pulsing ceased she still had not let him go and he could feel fresh moisture gathering on his skin.

“Hermione, are you okay?” He drew back enough to see her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she smiled at him and his anxiety eased inside his chest the smallest bit.

“I never imagined…I just...Thank you Severus.” He was taken aback when she pressed her lips gently to his. Her leg was still slung over his hip and despite the softening of his cock it was still trapped deep within her core.

“For what, darling girl?” He stroked a tear from her cheek and she shook her head, her hair wild around her face as she stared at him with dewy whiskey eyes.

“For being more than I could have ever hoped for.” He caressed long fingers up and down her spine and nodded softly.

“Come wife, sleep.” He exhaled as he rolled onto his back finally releasing himself from her heat and she rolled against him. Her head on his shoulder and hair splayed across his chest the witch fell asleep before even he could. He smirked as he glanced down at the top of her head, wild curls blocked his view of her face but he could feel her breaths coming evenly as she lay against him.

It was a feeling he would trade for nothing in the world and, while he may not yet love the witch, he could certainly see it coming to be.


	11. Ten - A Family of Sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't the faintest what I'm doing anymore.
> 
> I still own nothing.
> 
> “Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad.”   
> ― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

_12 Grimmauld Place, January 29, 2002_

Severus woke early in the morning to find himself alone in bed. A huff of annoyance built in his throat until he noticed the opening of the heavy wooden door that led to an attached bath. It paused there, held between an exit, and being swallowed back down as the familiar visage of a very nude witch stepped out of the room and gave him a shy smile.

“Good morning,” he groaned, though not for the reason he might have when he’d firs woken. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m not certain on how to conduct myself this morning. I hope you slept all right?” She gave him a shy half smile- still across the room from him and he nodded.

“I did, and I would feel worlds better now if you would bring your adorable arse back to this bed.” He raised both eyebrows. Hermione flushed a pretty shade of pink at his words and shuffled quickly back to the bedside. It was easy for him to reach out and grab her and she gave no fight when he pulled her into the bed. Instead she gave a soft screeching laugh and curled against him, her body outside the covers while his remained beneath.

“I know you become tired more easily still but I thought you might like to go visit with Harry and Draco again today? I haven’t had a chance to see little Lyra in quite some time and I’d hate to miss these months that go so quickly for the very young.” He watched her face carefully. It hadn’t occurred to him to ask- certainly because there had been other things on his mind, but now he needed to know.

“That reminds me, did you take a contraceptive potion?” His Slytherin brain kicked in and forced the question to come out in an oddly coarse manner. His intention had been to ask if she wanted children but he could hardly ask that outright, could he?

“No, oh! I forget you know so little about the new law. We are required under the law to produce a child in the first several years of marriage. They hardly care how many you have beyond the one but all couples are expected to parent at least one magical child. Say your first is a squib you will be expected to parent another.” She took a deep breath and at a glance he could see she as staring down at her fingers.

Clever girl. In the first several years meant they could take their time and employ the use of contraceptives until they came to a decision on the when.

“And you think it best to have the matter out of the way? Or is there perhaps another reason?” Her eyes shot to the wall and then back to her fingers. Severus couldn’t help the smirk that edged its way onto his face.

“Honestly? I want a child- not any child- your child, and well, I didn’t know how to broach the subject. I knew you’d ask though and I could find out how you felt about it if you demanded I take a _Day After Elixir_.” Bloody Gryffindor.

“That was very nearly Slytherin of you.”

“Not quite though?” She smiled softly while looking at him from beneath her lashes and he gave the first chuckle he could remember emitting in years upon years.

“Not quite, I suppose you’ll need a tad more training on the ways of the Slytherin.” He chuckled and caught her fingers in his. Drawing her hand up to his lips he kissed her fingers gently and held her cinnamon eyes for a long moment.

“Are you offering to be the one to train me?” The heat that burned behind her eyes could have scorched him. Watching her one would never think she had gone from the bushy haired know-it-all to the full lipped beauty he saw now. Or was it only his perception that had changed?

“Are you attempting to distract from the subject at hand?” He cocked an eyebrow and released her hand to sit up more fully. She shook her hair and large curls swayed around her face.

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” His answering smirk was wicked.

“Your distraction tactics are clumsy at best.” Both her eyebrows shot up and she wrinkled her nose at him playfully.

“Snarky git.”

“You are still avoiding the subject.” She shook her head and gave him a demure smile. Severus could not help but smirk back at her.

“I already told you I want your child, what more could you possibly wish to know?” She huffed, crossed her arms across her chest, and pointedly looked at the wall on the opposite side of the room.

“How many?” His voice dropped a few octaves and he could see her shoulders tense at the question.

“Two? Three? No more I would not think. I was an only child- I hope not to do that to my own child.” He nodded, black hair swayed around his face and irritated him. He needed to ask her to either cut it or he would need to begin tying it back. “You don’t seem entirely opposed to the idea…” She trailed, it was a question, worded carefully to sound like a statement.

She was a smart young woman, a fact he had never doubted and she had always proven true.

“I’m not at all opposed, though I’m unsure if everything is in _working order_ , as it were. Given my age and rather difficult life I would say there is a chance- perhaps slim but there none the less- that I will be unable to give you those children.” Hermione nodded and chewed her lip thoughtfully. Her body slid seemingly subconsciously in close to his and she lay her head against his bony shoulder.

He wondered once more how she could bear to be so near to him. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth however he was happy to take her sweet warmth and soft scent and keep it close to him. The dour wizard leant over and kissed the side of her head gently.

“You know, I really thought you would hate me for what I did.” She spoke softly, almost under her breath and he heaved a sigh.

“I couldn’t hate you for pulling me out of that terrible place. What’s more is I have never been afforded the luxury of so much as thinking I could have a wife- a family. I find now that I am not being pulled in one-thousand directions I quite like the idea. I will not however change my entire personality to suit a spouse and that is where I am most fortunate in having acquired such an insufferable know-it-all as a wife.” He shifted so he could catch her gaze. He could see the slight tinge of hurt behind her glassy eyes, he could also see her interest in what he was thinking. “You know that I am a ‘snarky git’ as you put it. You understand my past, what I have come from, been through, and what I may yet do to hurt those who care for me.”

The brunette witch nodded with a sort of wondered look on her face and reached up to kiss him delicately on pale lips. That she could bear to kiss him was another wonder to him.

“Now, I would very much enjoy a visit to the Malfoys but first, breakfast. I may not have much of an appetite but I’m quite hungry at the moment.” He cocked an eyebrow at the witch who immediately turned bright red.

“Why didn’t you remind me sooner!? Merlin Severus! How am I to see to your health if I can’t even remember to do the smallest things like bringing you food!” She fretted as she leapt from the bed and darted around the room to collect an outfit for the day.

Severus shook his head as he watched the witch run about like a chicken who had an unfortunate run in with a butcher. “Hermione, love.” He spoke softly and saw her pause when he had her attention. “I think perhaps the house-elves you pay to perform a service could bring my breakfast. Unfortunately, I believe I may require your help with a more personal matter.” She turned wide eyes to him and tilted her head curiously.

Worrying her lip slightly she blinked a few times before a look of realization coming over her face.

“You need the loo.” Severus could not fight his answering smirk.

“And a shower, if you don’t mind Madam.”

“Oh Severus, I’m terrible at this.” The wild haired brunette huffed. Severus chuckled softly as he pulled the covers from his still nude form and watched the witch drop her clothing at the foot of the bed.

“You worry too much. Perhaps our fulfillment of our _duties_ last night scrambled your brain.” He smirked, the witch pursed her lips.

“You, Sir, are a wicked man.” Black eyes sparkled with an intensity that they had not shone in more than ten years.

“You haven’t the faintest, Madam.” Hermione watched his lips twitch ever so slightly and shook her head with a soft smile.

“Come on then, you need to bathe, I need to bathe. We’ll eat and go visit the Malfoys.” Severus pulled himself from the mattress weakly and allowed Hermione to help him hobble to the bath.

“It seems we have already formed a family of sorts.” Hermione turned her head back to smile up at him and he was taken with her beauty for a brief moment. To others she may be plain, but to him, to him she was extraordinary.

“I don’t doubt that everything is in working order as well. We could certainly employ fertility runes and potions just in case if you’d like?” He could tell she was trying to keep something out of her voice and succeeding. Whether it was hope or worry however he could not be certain.

“Help me to my health and I will brew for you the strongest fertility potion you will ever take.” He dipped to kiss her softly. “And on the matter of the Malfoys; perhaps luck will be on my side and Lucius will be there. I have many things I would like to say to him.” Hermione shook her head and helped him to lean against the large pedestal sink before she started the water in the bath.

With her head down and her eyes turned toward the rapidly filling bath her voice was almost too muted to be heard when she spoke. “Thank you, Severus, really. For being so understanding, for not despising me.”

He managed his way to her side and noticing him she stood while swiping at her eyes violently.

“A witch like you is far too rare to despise.” He cupped her cheek in a large, spidery hand and dipped to kiss her lips delicately once more. When he stood back straight she took a step back and nodded.

“I’ll let you to it then, all of the soaps and shampoos that would suit you are in the black labeled bottles.” He cocked an eyebrow at her and caught her by the wrist before she could flee entirely.

“Oh love, I thought I made it clear. This bath will be for both of us.” Hermione blushed bright red, as if she had not been walking around in front of him entirely nude the entirety of the morning.

“Oh- okay then.” She glanced down at herself and more red trailed from her face to her neck and chest.

“Gods but when I am well again.” He smirked as he first stepped into the bath and then motioned for her to settle in in front of him. Once she had eased into the water and leaning back against his chest he sighed his contentment.

He had never had physical closeness. Touch, delicacy, affection- these were things not afforded to him from the time he was a child. Now he was married he would indulge in them much as he pleased. More than that however, he would give them to his wife, and any future children freely.


	12. Eleven - The Wizard, The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written under the influence of copious amounts of cough medicine.  
> P.S. Did I ever tell you guys I own nothing?
> 
> “Any woman who is sure of her own wits, is a match, at any time, for a man who is not sure of his own temper.”   
> ― Wilkie Collins, The Woman in White

_12 Grimmauld Place, February 17, 2002_

“Merlin woman, just leave me be for a moment!” Severus snarled and Hermione immediately drew back from him. A sigh on her lips going unspoken as she turned and left the room with a swift quietness that he had not yet experienced from her. He had not meant to snap, or shout. He was simply frustrated.

He was frustrated by his own weakness, his own inability to perform even the most basic magic. Magic he had been able to do before _they_ had locked him away for what felt like a lifetime. He stared at the door she had just fled through and felt guilt bubble in his gut. She had been so kind to him, so compassionate, and most of all so patient. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through irritatingly long hair.

She had only been trying to help him and he had lashed out at her. He heard the faint ‘pop’ of apparition from the sitting room and groaned to himself. He would not have heard her if she had not wanted him to, which meant she really was _very_ upset with him. The witch had taken his tempestuous temper in stride so many times. This time though, this time he took her patience for granted and she had left.

Now he was left with a pressing question: _should he go after her? Should he leave her to find her peace herself and come back to him? Was he becoming more than she could handle, was she regretting their union?_ His stomach roiled inside him and his entire body tensed at the notion. No.

Not Hermione. She would not abandon him. She would not leave him to rot as the rest of the wizarding world had attempted. She only needed some time to calm herself, perhaps she even suffered from the notion that he needed some peace from her. He heaved a breath and at a soft pecking sound glanced to the window.

Aja, his wife’s sweet little tawny owl sat there, staring at him with wide yellow eyes. He could see the thick envelope that held what could only be yet another missive from the Ministry and groaned. Heaving himself from the side of the bed and tucking the wand that had been wrapped tightly in his fingers away in his robes he flicked the window open and let the little owl flutter in. He would wait to open it until she returned.

“I’m a stupid man, little Aja, truly I am. Would I allow my thoughtless temper to drive her away? Am I so given to my acerbic manner that I cannot be kind to the one who gave so much for me?” He scoffed at himself as the owl gave a small hoot. “Ah, yes, what saturnine company am I turning out to be indeed?” he watched the bird hop away and vanish with spread wings into the sky.

Eyes black as coal shifted to the bed where a soft white feather lap atop the duvet beside the space he had once occupied. Perhaps if he could master the simple control needed to carry out such a simple spell she would be pleased with him when she returned.

He tried to tell himself even if she was not he would be unaffected.

**

_St. Mungo’s Wizarding Hospital, Expectant Parent’s Ward, February 17, 2002_

**

“Oh Hermione, I’m sure he wasn’t trying to be an utter git. It’s simply in his nature.” Ginny smiled playfully as she tucked yet another file away in her magically expanded cabinet. Hermione leant with her hip against the redhead’s desk and her arms crossed across her chest.

“Oh, I know he wasn’t _trying_ , it hardly affected his _success_ in the matter whether he gave it the old college try or not.” The redhead laughed and shook her head, brown eyes danced across the expanse of the desk as she looked at all of the files in front of her.

“Have they sent the requirement for testing letter to you yet?” Ginny tried to change the subject, when instead of blind rage Hermione gave her a look of curiosity she thought perhaps that hadn’t been her best idea.

“No, what’s that?”

“They have couples coming in from all over the wizarding world, if they aren’t with child yet they are expected to be within the next so many months. They even sent one to Draco and Harry despite the fact they’ve just had a daughter in the last year.” Hermione felt like a fish as her jaw worked up and down and her mind tried to grasp the words Ginny had said.

“Did they demand you and Luna do so as well?” Ginny heaved a breath and nodded.

“I was upset, incredibly so but you know Luna. She really felt we should just go with the flow- as an aside she’s dying to have a little ankle biter at her heels.” Hermione laughed at this and shook her head. The brown bun of curls that hung at the nape of her neck swayed with the motion. She bit her lip.

“I don’t think Severus is in the right condition for anything like that yet. I mean, we’ve only managed to be intimate in any way less than a handful of times. I don’t know if he’s even healthy enough to supply the necessary count- if you understand my meaning.” Ginny nodded and settled back in her seat.

“I can come by and test him if you like. Luna and I will be undergoing the _process_ soon so I won’t be at your disposal for long but I need to test Draco as well and make sure he’s healthy enough to undergo again- if not Harry will have to.”

“Oh I imagine he’s chomping at the bit to grow a womb.” The brunette’s voice was wry, the redhead kicked her legs up on her desk and sighed.

“Much as Luna is to have dangly bits for a month I’d assume.”  Hermione wrinkled her nose.

“Frankly they should let you adopt like a muggle same-sex couple. Just because the potions and spells exist does not mean everyone wants to use them.” Ginny breathed another sigh and nodded softly.

“You know it’s just as much about blood to them as it ever was to Voldemort. Even if they don’t voice it they want more pureblooded- or as close as they can get to it- babies. I heard that those who aren’t married yet are going to end up forced into relationships with others of higher blood-birth than themselves.” Hermione found herself gaping at her friend once more.

“You don’t mean to say…” A nod was all she received and Hermione shuddered at the thought. “Thank Merlin they can’t interfere in any already formed union!” She thought of herself for a moment before guilt stole over her and she thought of all the other muggleborns in their little slice of the wizarding world. “Oh those poor men and women. We have to stop them, this is ludicrous!”

“Everyone at Hogwarts agrees. You should speak with Minerva, maybe you two could put your brilliant minds together- along with Snape’s? and come up with a solution to this problem. For everyone.” Hermione nodded bluntly and paused at the mention of her husband.

“I hope he isn’t too upset with me for leaving like that. I just needed to catch my breath. He’s been downright cruel at times while trying to regain control of his magic.” She turned and started fidgeting with the brightly colored folders on Ginny’s desk, sorting them by completion status and then by emergency notes and finally by color. The redhead watched her with a cocked eyebrow.

“You’ll make someone a really good secretary someday.” Hermione wrinkled her nose once more.

“Shut it, you. I suppose I’ll be getting home to Severus now.” Ginny gave her a soft smile and nod.

“Don’t be too hard on him, love. He’s been through a lot.”

“I know, I just wish he would trust me just a tad more than he does.” Hermione admitted soberly. There was a hand on her shoulder rather suddenly and she was surprised she’d not noticed her friend moving.

“The fact he didn’t kill you for marrying him says a lot!” Ginny laughed and wrapped her in an embrace. She hugged her friend back tightly and smiled into thick red hair.

“I entirely expected he would annihilate me!” Hermione giggled back when they broke their embrace and heaved a breath. “Oh, and before I forget, Harry and Draco want everyone over for dinner Saturday night. Draco says, and I quote; ‘no excuses, everyone will be here.’ I honestly have no idea what he wants but it wouldn’t do to upset the prat.” Ginny emitted a mild laugh.

“I suppose Ron and Pansy will be there as well then? You know we don’t get on well at all.”

“Neither do Severus and _everyone else_. You will just have to suffer it. Do it for love.” Hermione smiled wickedly. Ginny rolled her eyes but nodded. “Well, either way I’ve delivered the message. If anyone is flogged for your not coming it shan’t be me.” The redhead rolled her eyes.

“I have rounds, go away.”

“Fine, fine.”

**

_12 Grimmauld Place, February 17, 2002_

**

“If we were not irrevocably bound I might have thought you were never going to return.” Severus’ sinfully deep voice met her ears as soon as she apparated into the sitting room of their home. Hermione started with a little squeak, a hand over her heart at her surprise as she turned to find her husband sat in one of many wingback chairs. He had a fire roaring in the hearth and a book hung from long slender fingers.

He was nowhere near so gaunt as he had been when he had first come home with her. He was even beginning to look a bit healthy (much to her endless relief), still he had quite a way to go in his recovery. His hair was pulled back from his face and tied at the nape of his neck and he had shed his robes and frockcoat leaving his broad shoulders and chest to be hugged deliciously by his waist coat and dress shirt.

She could not help but delight in the figure he cut sat in the chair staring at her with darker than night eyes. He watched her closely, almost hungrily. She knew now those eyes she had once thought to be black were in fact the darkest of greens she had ever seen. So dark they barely glimmered their color, but when she focused on them- and she did often- they sparkled dark, like the darkest jade stone.

“I thought you may need a reprieve.” Her voice was much quieter in the room than she had anticipated. She could hear the crackle of the log that burned in the fire and the soft inhale and exhale of his breath. He pulled his lean figure from his chair and dropped the book into the seat behind him, eyes ever focused on her. Like a bird of prey, he moved toward her slowly- as if he’d startle her if he moved to quickly.

Hermione could only watch him move, his lithe figure and graceful motions as hypnotizing as his eyes.

“From my wife?” His voice was dangerously quiet. Her skin pricked at the way his hand came up to cup the side of her neck. She was suddenly finding it quite difficult to breathe.

 _In and out, Hermione, in and out._ She coached her reluctant lungs.

She nodded, intelligent cinnamon eyes rising to meet his. No matter how shy she felt under his hand she would never lose her brass. It was a part of her, what made her _her._

“I have grown accustomed to your patience, my sweet little Gryffindor. I failed to think how my volatile emotions would impact you and I find that I was in error to snap and act as I did.” She watched him closely. Was this his apology? It certainly felt like one- all the while feeling like it was not one at all.

She decided she would take it and consider it one regardless.

“I went to see Ginny today.” She noticed the way his shoulders relaxed, almost imperceptibly. He knew he was forgiven and the subject had been dropped. Hermione could not help her internal smile. She understood this man far better than he realized.

“And what did the finest Weasley child have to say?” He cocked a black eyebrow as his hand fell from the side of her neck to grasp her much smaller, colder hand in his own. She reveled in the warmth of his hand wrapped around hers and allowed him to draw her closer. Soon they sat on a sofa, the fire warm in front of them and her body tucked against his side. She imagined she could stay there forever, if forever would allow it to happen.

“I’m telling her you said that.” She poked his side delicately and then worried her bottom lip. Severus grunted at the action and she immediately released her lip with a sheepish look.

“I see I’ve not yet conditioned you sufficiently.” Hermione flushed at the flash of wickedness in his eyes.

“As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted,” she fixed him in her gaze. He shrugged innocently, “The Ministry has sped up their requirements on childbearing. She said that even Harry and Draco received a letter and are expected to submit despite their daughter only being born five months ago.”

“I suppose that would be what this is, then.” Hermione eyed the letter he produced from an inside pocket on his black waist coat. She wet her lips and reached out to take the envelope from him. The familiar blue wax seal on the back greeted her and she wanted to chuck it into the fire.

“I would imagine so. Ginny has offered to come and run some diagnostic tests on you. We spoke- privately of course- about the fact that we are unsure if you are even healthy enough to…well…” She flushed and turned her face away for a second before heaving a breath and looking back. “She will be testing Draco before she takes a month leave to attempt to follow the law herself.”

“Ridiculous.” Hermione looked down to her feet. “Not you, wife, the entire law.”

“Ginny pointed out their looking to firm the bloodlines, to ensure that the magic isn’t dying because of muggleborns.” He scoffed.

“Blood, blood, blood. It seems to be all anyone can think about. I would whisk you away to anywhere in the world should you not have to listen to their prejudices any longer.” She made to open her mouth and he cut her off with a slender finger on her lips. “I am aware your friends and family are here, that you would prefer to raise your progeny here, I have no desire to take that from you.”

She felt her eyes growing moist but said nothing, only stared at the black goatee that curled about his chin. “I’m surprised you haven’t decided to shave this off yet.” She let her fingers curl into it and he took a deep breath, eyeing her closely.

“I’ve come close to removing all of this.” He hooked his fingers in his hair briefly, “but you mentioned liking this,” his fingers joined hers in his facial hair, “it is my desire to please you. It is you who has to look upon this face for the rest of our lives, after all.”

Hermione furrowed her brow and tipped her head at him.

“And if I like your face either way?”

“Then I would keep it.”

“Why didn’t you just say you like it? Silly wizard.” She shook her head at him. The wizard snarled playfully and tugged her roughly against him.

“I believe it is time for a change of subject. Perhaps we should practice the creation of this progeny the Ministry demands.” He smirked as he stood and drew her up with him, catching her around her waist.

“You aren’t terribly upset to be procreating with an insufferable-know-it-all are you?”

“Ah, but that my children may be so smart as you!” He smirked mockingly and Hermione giggled as he tugged her closer to him, swaying her from side to side. It reminded her of the slow-dances in cheesy muggle romance movies. She almost laughed at the thought of Severus as a main character in one of those.

No- he certainly did not fit the bill for that. He definitely fit the bill for her however.

 “Shouldn’t we open the letter to be sure, first?” Severus left her arms to dip and snatch it up from the floor beside them. With nimble fingers, he pried the paper apart and opened the letter. It said what they expected, the ministry decreed an addition to the law that demanded they be expecting a child within a six-month period. Much shorter than the year Hermione knew they’d initially allotted.

“It is as you expected.” She was looking down at the floor again and as if he could sense her unease he tipped her chin up with a gentle finger. “Hermione, I never thought I would have a fraction of what you’ve given me. Perhaps I would have preferred to have you to myself longer, or to know you better before we brought a life into the world but it is not to be. You’re giving me so much, please don’t doubt yourself or this, us.”

She took a breath and nodded. “You wouldn’t raise your voice at a child when you become frustrated, would you?”

She saw his jaw muscle work. She was pleased to see it was without pain- no matter the conversation- her potion had worked wonders on his poor mouth and teeth. He had a full mouth of teeth once more, though they were still crooked as they had ever been they were healthy and intact.

“I swear I will do my best to never let my temper get the better of me again, Hermione. You’ve been so patient that I simply allowed the situation to get the better of me.” She nodded and reached up on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips. “Now,” he swatted her bum, “upstairs, we have work to do.”


	13. Twelve - Successes and Failures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> “The beauty of a woman is not in the clothes she wears, the figure that she carries, or the way she combs her hair. The beauty of a woman is seen in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides. True beauty in a woman is reflected in her soul. It's the caring that she lovingly gives, the passion that she shows & the beauty of a woman only grows with passing years.”  
> ― Audrey Hepburn

 

_12 Grimmauld Place, February 24, 2002_

Severus stared at the sleeping face of his wife. _His wife!_ His breaths were even and as his body and magic recovered he found himself stronger and stronger by the day. As he grew stronger he unfortunately found himself slipping into old habits.

Such as bouts of uncontrollable temper.

Still, as she slept so peacefully beside him he could not help but feel truly blessed. Her face was lax in sleep and immeasurably peaceful. Her eyelashes lay atop her soft cheeks and her breaths raised her shoulder intermittently, a soft pattern that held his attention. He marveled at the soft skin of her back pressed just so against his chest as he spooned around her.

She was marvelous, miraculous, a gift from the gods if ever he had had one. More than anything though she had fought for him. When the rest of the world had given up on him, had left him to rot in a cell- she- Hermione had fought for his freedom. She had given him the rest of her life to give him his freedom and had expected him to be angry with her for it.

If it were the past he might have done, even he was aware of that. Not now, now he did not have to worry she would be killed for her affections. Affections she gave him freely and warmly as often as she could.

He smoothed a hand down the softness of the side of her face and eyelashes fluttered. Damn, he had woken her.

“Severus, is everything okay?” She rolled onto her back and he marveled at the softness in those deep whiskey eyes as they stared up at him. Her face was flushed pink from sleep and her little cupid’s bow lips pursed softly. Her hair was a halo around her on her pillow, deep caramel mixed with chestnut curls that glinted in the moonlight through their bedroom window.

“Everything is fine.” He assured smoothing his hand down her cheek again, she leant into the caress before opening her eyes once more.

“Are you sure? Do you need me to get something for you?” He dipped to kiss her lips gently and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

“I assure you, Madame, I am perfectly fine. More so I am perfectly capable of retrieving my own necessities should I require something.” He cocked an eyebrow, “Or have you forgotten I am no longer an invalid?”

“You weren’t an invalid to begin with.” She huffed and licked her lips. His eyes flicked to them once more before returning to her own glowing brown orbs.

“Go back to sleep, wife.” She smiled softly and rolled so she was facing him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled her nude front against his and sighed her pleasure at their warm skin touching.

“Only if you promise to try to sleep yourself.” She pulled back to look him in the eye again and he could not help the groan that wrested itself from his throat.

“Continue to press against me as such and I assure you neither of us will be going back to sleep.” Her cheeks tinted darker and he bent to kiss her softly, maneuvering so that he hovered above her. Their level of _activity_ had been slowly rising and he found himself enjoying their rather active sex life immensely.

He would have happily shared more years with her childless before considering the possibility of children. The Ministry breathing down their necks however was not affording them the luxury. It was for Hermione that he felt the most remorse, forced to sacrifice so much of herself for him and then his spawn. He could only hope she would not come to resent him for it.

“Severus…” She moaned softly when his knees found their place between her thighs, her nails were digging softly into the skin of his back as he pulled back to consider her face.

Her head was thrown back and her eyes pinched closed, her soft lips parted in anticipation.

“Look at me, Hermione.” He commanded, his voice deep and demanding. Her eyes shot up to meet his and he felt a pleasant heat in his groin at the way she obeyed instantly. His eyes held hers as he pressed himself forward- just entering her warmth before stalling and allowing himself to enjoy the warmth of her wrapping around him.

Her fingers dug into the sheets sharply and his mind flashed with the most delicious image of ropes binding those hands above her head. Perhaps she would be amenable to a bit of power play in the future? He certainly wouldn’t mind to have that control over something in his life. It had seemed he was lost without it for so many years before, during, and after the war. Would she entertain his desires, or would she run screaming?

_Another time._

“Severus please…” She hummed as he pressed his throbbing member further into her tight canal. His breath hitched in his throat as she squeezed tight muscles around him and he ground his teeth down to stop himself driving forward with the speed and desperation he desired.

He raised his pointer finger with determination, his eyes focused on the space below her bellybutton, the space he knew to hold her womb as he pressed forward. She gasped her surprise as his featherlight touch completed the first in a series of runes. He knew her abdomen would begin to warm as he pushed further, fully sheathing himself inside of his brilliant wife.

His fingers continued to draw a complex series of ancient runes across her as she writhed silently beneath him, her eyes locked on his concentrated face as he moved inside her. “Give yourself to me, Hermione, all of you.” He exhaled sharply and her eyes widened in realization as he painting breaths turned into a keening moan.

“Everything, everything Severus please…” She cried back, salty tears began to streak her cheeks as she stared up at him. The look on her face was pure wonder as he finished his task and watched the glowing runes across her stomach.

“I give you everything, all of me. You are mine, in this life and the next. Swear it!” A bead of sweat wove its way from his hairline to his neck. Damp blue black hair clung to his nape as he stared down into her eyes. His hips pistoned as he lifted her by the hips to access a better angle. She cried out at the movement and he could see her eyes trying to roll about in her head.

“Always, always!” She cried as her walls seized around him. He came, harder than he could ever recall before and the soft glow of the runes faded away. She was his, always and forever, not only bound by the ties of marriage but by much stronger magic.

As he lay to her side, curled around the witch he loved, knowing soon his offspring would reside safely nestled inside her he could feel it- the blackness of something dark on the horizon.

“Sleep well, my precious one.” He kissed her temple as she lay curled in his arms. He could vaguely make out a soft groan into his chest before her breathing leveled and he knew she was deeply asleep.

**

_Unknown Location, February 28, 2002_

**

“Master, I fear we may have underestimated Granger’s devotion to Snape.” Kingsley kept his head low. It had been received that morning, the record of an ancient binding between Severus Snape and his wife. It was a bad sign for their cause. Now she was sure to conceive in the predetermined time, if she hadn’t already.

“What do you mean? Speak clearly!?” The disembodied voice demanded and Kingsley’s breath stalled in his throat. This person, whoever they were, they had his daughter. He had to obey lest he lose the most important person in his life. After the passing of his wife she was all he had left.

“They have performed a most ancient binding ritual Master! They are bound together soul to soul.” His entire body shuddered at the rage that reverberated around the room. A shrill cry of hatred that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

“Useless! You are useless! You can say goodbye to your _precious child_.” The voice hissed and Kingsley’s heart dropped from his throat straight out of his body.

No! No! He couldn’t lose her, not her!

“No please! Please! We will find a way to put him back in Azkaban! We will find a way to bring her to you! I just need more time!”

“More time, more time,” the voice was condescending, “all you ever need is more time! Well the world will be less one Shacklebolt to allow you more time! Useless man!” His heart clenched inside his chest.

No, not his daughter. He needed help. _Help_.

“Anyone but her, punish me!” He opened his arms in submission and a mad laugh reverberated next through the room.

“Don’t you see, dear Kingsley? By punishing her, I _am_ punishing you.” He gritted his teeth and knew now he was alone in the room.

This had gone on long enough hadn’t it?

He needed help, and where else could he turn but to those who had rid the world of the terror that was Tom Riddle?

 


	14. Thirteen - Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I'm becoming repetitive about ownership but I'm only playing in Rowling's sandbox.
> 
>  
> 
> “I hold it to be the inalienable right of anybody to go to hell in his own way.” – Robert Frost

 

 

_Malfoy Manor, March 01, 2002_

Severus observed the gathering of his former students, and his two oldest friends in the library of Malfoy Manor. Hermione sat just beside him with her arm brushing his occasionally as she spoke animatedly with her friends. Lovegood sat with her legs curled beneath her in a wingback chair with the only female Weasley curled up in the floor beside her chair. The blonde did not speak but instead only observed with a dreamy smile on her face as the redhead laughed and spoke boisterously.

The boy wonder was cradling his small daughter to his chest as he spoke rapidly to his friends and Draco sat beside him with an arm slung casually across the back of the sofa they occupied. Cissy and Lucius sat comfortably on another sofa, occupying a bit more space apart and the dunderheaded Weasley oaf sat in the floor beside a flat faced Pansy, his arm slung around her shoulders as she lay her head on his shoulder. It was an interesting mash up of Gryffindors and Slytherins, with only the one Ravenclaw thrown into their midst.

He glanced to Hermione who had finally settled back in her spot beside him, her eyes bright as she offered to take the youngest member of the Malfoy family from her friend. He handed the baby off with a grateful smile and curled into his husband before Severus’ attention was lost to his wife.

She cradled little Lyra carefully in her arms, speaking lowly to the girl. Lyra grasped at a wild curl of Hermione’s hair and he watched with peeked interest as she giggled and pulled the strands away from the child. Her words were so low he could not hear them over the noise of her group of friends speaking in the room but he could see the affection in her eyes- the way she let little fingers wrap around one of her own.

For some reason it was that moment he realized, rather belatedly considering his time spent with the witch, that she did not wear a wedding band. He filed it away for later and observed the interaction for a few moments longer.

The pop of an elf appearing in the room startled them all and a half a dozen heads, and wands snapped toward the source. The elf squeaked and Weasley gave a raucous laugh that only one such a he could produce. Harry tried to comfort the elf and get her to speak as she stood twiddling her fingers and the occupants of the room let out a sigh of relief, wands stowed once more.

Severus turned to his wife to see her just rising from her position covering the small wiggling form of Lyra with her body. She would have let herself die before something happened to the child and it warmed something deep inside him.

Yes, he had made the right choice, she would make a beautiful, fierce mother for their children. He stroked one of her curls back behind her shoulder as he stared at the side of her face. His little lioness.

“Ippy is sorry, Ippy is being sent to tell Master and guests that they is having a visitor. Ippy is answering the door for Master Minister and he is insisting Ippy be telling you he is being here. Ippy tried to be telling him he is not being welcome that Master is having guests but he is being insistent.” Her quiet voice squeaked and he could see his wife’s face scrunch in discomfort even as she cradled the sleeping baby in her arms.

“It’s quite alright Ippy, please show him into the library. We will receive him here.” Narcissa was the first to speak and as soon as the elf vanished with a pop there was an uproar of opinions on why the minister might be visiting. Hermione reached down with the arm that didn’t support the sleeping baby and grasped his fingers tightly in hers.

He looked to her and chocolate eyes held him in an intense stare. A stare that told him everything she wasn’t saying out loud. She would die before she let them take him back. He tightened his fingers on hers in what he hoped was a comforting squeeze and bent to kiss her temple lightly.

“Perhaps you should retrieve your offspring now, before Minister Shacklebolt enters.” Severus suggested in a low voice and Draco popped up quickly to get the baby. Severus didn’t miss the younger wizard’s wide eyes.

One of the large doors to the library opened and in strode the man, wearing his usual brightly colored robes and sporting a dark look on his face. His dark eyes seemed flat and lifeless and his bald head reflected the light of the torches in the room almost irritatingly. Severus forced himself not to growl at the wizard as he came far closer to Hermione and himself than he would prefer. Instead he hooked his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

She clutched at his other hand in her lap and watched the Minister with an even gaze.

“To what do we owe the pleasure Minister? Certainly a conversation that could have waited until regular business hours.” Lucius spoke in his smooth cadence as he stood and held out a hand to shake the other man’s. His walking stick was clutched by its head in his tightened fingers and the wizard shook his hand before heaving a breath.

“I’m afraid not, I have something of quite a lot of importance to speak about with all of you. Please, if you’ll only hear me out.” He spoke solemnly, Hermione’s chin jutted slightly and he recognized the look on her face. A look that said she would not be complacent.

“And why on earth should we hear you out? It sounds to me as though you require help. If you require help you will find none from me, not after what you allowed Severus to go through.” He squeezed her shoulder gently and watched the man evenly. His little warrior was becoming worked up before she knew what she was getting worked up about.

“Perhaps you should explain your reasoning for coming this eve.” Severus spoke quietly, his tone deadly.

“Yes, I’m curious as well.” Draco cocked a pale blonde eyebrow and observed the wizard standing near the center of them all with a nonplussed look.

“I don’t frankly care to hear what you have to say.” Ginevra sounded hostile and the hand of her wife dropped to caress her head. She scratched at her scalp gently.

Kingsley looked sufficiently cowed as he stared at the group. Harry had his fingers clenched tightly in his robes as he sat beside Draco who was cradling their daughter ever so gently.

“I need your help it is true! I have been manipulated, blackmailed by someone whose name I do not know. I know you all hate me for the things that have transpired over my time as Minister but I assure you, if it were not for,” his voice cracked, his gaze lowered to the floor, “my daughter. They have my daughter.” He admitted brokenly, Severus sat forward a bit, loosing his wife from his hold and staring with interest at the bald man.

A dark black eyebrow arched as he observed the man. He vaguely noticed Narcissa puttering about in the background, taking the child from Draco, and leaving the room with a comment about _conversations and situations not for babies_.

He couldn’t help but agree. Hermione released her iron grasp on his hand, her brown eyes soft as she stared the man down. “Your daughter?”

Severus watched her wet her lips and everyone else in the room remained silent. He swore he could hear the pounding of Hermione’s heart in her chest.

“You did all this because someone took your daughter?” Her eyes closed softly and he pulled her back into him. Kingsley’s eyes shifted to him.

“I knew you were innocent, Severus. I wanted to help you truly, my Kylie, she’s all I have left now my wife is gone. You have to understand- I would do anything for her.” Severus nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Hermione’s head.

“What exactly are you thinking we can do?” Harry chimed now, green eyes interested as he stared the man down.

“I couldn’t think of anyone else to turn to, Master is going to hurt her- they may kill her, I need your help please. You handled Riddle so marvelously…” He trailed, dark brown eyes appealing to the room. Severus glanced to Lucius who had his teeth clenched. Ginevra was grasping her wife’s hand tightly in her own, looking murderous. Harry and Hermione were the only two who displayed even the slightest bit of sympathy for the man.

Draco’s eyes were cold and closed off, even Weasley appeared to be annoyed.

“And you think it’s our job to deal with your troubles? When you’ve brought so many troubles upon us all?” Draco spoke low, his tone icy. His husband wrapped a hand over his knee and their eyes met, words unspoken passing between them.

Severus glanced to Hermione who was worrying her lip and reached up to pull the abused flesh free.

“You cannot truly expect that we would rush to your aid.” Lucius leant back in his seat, legs crossed at the knee.

“I have information. I know Master’s next move, if you help me save her I’ll- I’ll do everything I can to help you all.” He watched silently as his wife’s eyes rose to his and caught him in a long gaze.

“I want a full and complete pardon for Severus. You will ensure he will never go back to that _place_ again.” She spoke, her eyes never left his.

“You can’t really mean to help him!” Weasley cut her off and her eyes flashed to him. Her shoulders were squared and he could see in her the witch she had become.

Her eyes shifted back to Kingsley, “You will also form a committee to make the necessary changes to Azkaban that will make it livable to the inmates. The things I saw there were atrocious, the treatment of other living beings deplorable.” She raised both eyebrows.

The bald man lowered his head, Severus squeezed her hand.

“You should take her up on her offer, Shacklebolt. I had planned to offer you a quicker trip to the grave.” Severus ground out and Hermione glanced at him from the corner of her eye before looking back at the Minister.

“That seems like the right choice to me!” Weasley exclaimed but Severus was far too busy watching the side of his wife’s face to see what any of the rest of the people in the room were doing.

“You’ll stop forcing muggleborns to marry ‘up’ as well.” Ginevra spoke this time, tawny eyes flaring rage as her wife stroked her fingers through her hair.

“And you won’t demand couples procreate.” Harry finally added with a nod from Draco. He wondered if they had managed to conceive yet. He knew they wanted to give all of their time to Lyra, it would be sad for them to lose that opportunity.

Hermione should be discovering her pregnancy soon as well, would she be upset if the law was rescinded? Would she regret the bonding? He felt his muscles tense as his mind began to spiral out of control.

He’d only just found himself comfortable and now there was a threat to that comfort. Old feelings of anxiety, of not being good enough reared and he swallowed.

“You will fill Harry in on all of the details and we will discuss a plan of action.” Hermione looked to him, her wide brown eyes sparkled. “I’m feeling a bit ill, I think I need to go home.” She breathed softly and he nodded, clutching her hand in his he drew himself up first before helping her stand.

“Thank you, thank you. Please if my daughter lives we must save her. I will agree to your conditions.” Hermione nodded, Severus placed his hand on her lower back and spoke not a word as he guided her from the room. Ginevra met them at the floo to say her goodbyes, joined by all of the witch’s other friends but they did not expect him to speak to them much to his pleasure.

“Let me know if you need anything.” The redhead kissed his wife’s cheek as he grasped a handful of floo powder. He nodded his goodbye to Lucius who returned his nod before they were spinning away in the green flames.


	15. Fourteen - Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I'm becoming repetitive about ownership but I'm only playing in Rowling's sandbox.
> 
>  
> 
> “Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.”  
> ― Lao Tzu

 

_12 Grimmauld Place, March 01, 2002_

Severus held his wife’s hand gently as she stepped from the floo. He couldn’t fight the rising worry inside him that something may be wrong but when he looked into her face and found her smiling up at him with ease he furrowed his brow.

“Well, then, what is it that ails you, wife?” He cocked an eyebrow and she cleared her throat sheepishly, a glance to the right giving away her little white lie.

“Nothing is wrong with me, per se. I had the feeling you were growing weary of the company and conversation- it _is_ more acceptable the witch requires a quick getaway than the wizard, isn’t it?” He couldn’t help the amused huff that escaped him as he guided her to the sofa and they settled upon it side by side.

“How could you possibly have noticed my level of comfort? You’ve been my wife little more than a month and much of that I’ve spent an invalid.” Her chocolate eyes darkened a few shades as she stared up at him, her irritation obvious.

“Stop saying that, you were not, nor have you ever been an invalid. Insufferable man.” She pulled her legs up to curl them beneath her and somehow his hand found its way to her knee. He cupped it gingerly while his thumb drew languid circles against her soft skin. The warmth of a fire sprang to life in the hearth with a flick of his wand. “And I know because I’ve known you- in one way or another since I was a bucktoothed twelve-year-old. Also, frankly, I’m insulted you think I would marry a man I did not understand on at least a basic level- even if he were wasting away in that awful prison.”

Severus snorted inelegantly, “be that as it may, wife, you are certain you are well?”

“I’m perfectly fine.” She moved closer to him, pressing her slight frame against his side and he took a moment to breathe his relief. She seemed to be working her way beneath his skin and he had no desire to lose her because he’d bolloxed up the ritual spell he’d performed. The soft scent of her shampoo reached his nose as she curled against him and he hooked his arm around her shoulders, bringing her further into his side.

“Perhaps then you would be agreeable to a bit of light reading before we retire for the evening?” She opened her mouth to speak but he shushed her with a finger to her lips. Her eyes flared but she was silenced, at least for the moment, “we can speak of Kingsley’s issues tomorrow, I have no desire to hash out that business presently.”

Her soft, understanding smile was a relief to him and when she pressed up to kiss his cheek delicately he forced down his pleased smile.

“Reading with you would be lovely.” He nodded and summoned the book she’d most recently been engaged in before his own and they settled into peaceful silence.

His arm around her shoulders and her soft body pressed against his side was like a balm to his overwhelmed nerves. He basked in the peace of it all, the way they could sit in silence and simply exist together.

**

_Cookie’s Coffee and Cakes, March 03, 2002_

**

“I despise this establishment.” Severus grumbled, not for the first time since their departure from Grimmauld Place and Hermione shook her head with a little smile.

“I know, but Ginny and Luna adore the cakes here and Harry wanted to get out of dreary wizarding mansions.” She gave his arm a gentle squeeze as they stepped up to the glass doors. The bright sunlight behind them glinted off of the glass and made Hermione squint before Severus relieved her by pulling the door open and ushering her into the overly cool shop.

She shivered and she could feel her husband’s eyes on the side of her head.

“Yet another reason I detest this establishment, you are always left cold and uncomfortable while the rest of your company is perfectly content.” He hissed as an aside whilst he peeled the muggle jacket he wore from his slender frame and draped it over her shoulders. She attempted protest but was met with an austere faced wizard and looked away. She could feel the flush crawl across her cheeks.

“’Mione! Over here!” A familiar redhead called standing and waving like a loon. She felt her husband tense beside her and laughed, rolling her eyes as she made her way to the full table of familiar faces. They were meeting to talk about the serious topic of ‘Master’ and Shacklebolt’s daughter and she knew it wouldn’t hurt for them to be in a much more peaceful atmosphere than the wizarding world often provided. It was what had lead them to the muggle coffee Shoppe dressed in the muggle clothing her husband despised.

At least none of them looked a sight as an older wizard might when attempting to move about in the muggle world.

“Honestly Ron, you know she hates it when you call her that.” She heard Pansy correct the redhead as Severus pulled a metallic chair out for her and raised both eyebrows. She smiled and thanked him quietly as she sat before watching as he took the seat beside her and tugged her chair closer so that he could hook his arm around her shoulders. Draco snorted and glanced to Harry who looked as if he were on another planet.

“He’ll never get it through his thick skull, Pans, I don’t know why you even try.” Ginny remarked glibly, she was already cutting a large hunk of chocolate cake in half and depositing the larger portion on her bemused wife’s plate.

The blonde was sipping what looked to be a green tea in a strange clear cup with balls of dough floating in the bottom. Hermione didn’t bother to ask on it and instead looked to Draco who sat rigid and annoyed. Actually, if she thought about it Pansy looked much the same and she realized just how out of their element the two pureblooded Slytherins really were.

“Okay, so what did you find out from Shacklebolt after we left? I’m curious to know how long this ‘master’ character has been pulling his strings and why he didn’t think to come to us sooner if he really thought us capable of providing him help.” Hermione spoke first and all eyes turned to her, even a spaced out Harry.

“I am going to retrieve tea, I fear this will be an entirely intolerable experience should I not, would you like anything?” Severus leant to speak quietly into her ear and she shivered at the way his breath cascaded across her earlobe.

“A water, please.” She turned her face so that their noses brushed for the briefest of seconds before he stood and was sweeping away from the table.

She watched his back for a long moment before turning back to the little group settled around the shiny metallic table.

“Well, to be honest he was unable to provide us with much information at all. He seemed to be most interested in whether or not we might be able to help save his daughter. Barring that he could only tell us where he met with ‘master’- the lower courtrooms in the ministry, the ones that are no longer in use. He could not so much as verify a gender of this person, but they have played the part of puppet master for far longer than any of us might have thought.” Hermione was surprised it was Pansy who spoke first. Luna’s fork scraped against her plate.

Draco leaned back in his chair carefully with a look of disdain on his face and Harry propped his arms atop the table on either side of his cup of no longer steaming coffee.

“So we should begin our investigation at the Ministry.” Severus sat her water in front of her and she gave him a soft smile as he settled back into his seat. His honeyed voice had reached their ears before he was even settled comfortably.

“It seems to be the most logical course of action. Unfortunately, he is unable to grant us access to the lower levels so we will be breaking the law in going down there.” Draco spoke now and Harry tensed beside him.

“You’ll be doing no such thing, not with little Lyra at home. No someone else will need to go down to investigate.” Ginny spoke now and Hermione looked to her with a nod of approval.

“I agree with Ginny, you can’t risk being in any trouble with the Ministry, your daughter needs both of you. Severus cannot either, I’ve only just gotten him out of Azkaban, he won’t be going back.” Even Ron gave a nod of approval at this and Hermione could tell from the way he tensed beside her he was surprised they were not willing to sacrifice him for the greater good once more.

She catalogued that as something to talk to him about later and pulled in a deep breath, about to speak.

“I’ll do it, they hardly pay any attention to me and if there is any suspicion I’m certain there is any number of interesting creatures there to be catalogued.” Luna spoke before Hermione could offer herself up and she glanced up to Severus. She could see in his dark eyes he approved as he stared over at the blonde witch.

“Well, that does make the most sense. Ron can go with you as your assistant. It won’t be a stretch for anyone to believe that he has been tugged along on his sister-in-law’s adventures.” Pansy noted, sipping at her own coffee, Ron went pale but nodded.

“I guess, and dad’s worked there long enough I know my way around pretty well, we shouldn’t have too much trouble.” Hermione took a drink of her water and swallowed.

“Does he know where his daughter is being kept, by chance? It would be easier to carry out a rescue mission if we had an idea of her location.” Hermione tipped her head thoughtfully as Severus’ thumb began to work a circular pattern into her shoulder. She glanced up at him and noted the look of concentration on his face.

“He hasn’t even the slightest idea. It’s the reason he didn’t come to us sooner; he says he only wanted to keep her safe.” Ginny scoffed.

“I understand his reasoning. If it were my daughter it’s hard to say I wouldn’t do the same.” Harry finally spoke and Hermione realized that this was the reason for his silence, for his distant expression. He was thinking of what it would be like for his own child to be in the same situation.

“You are relating to closely to this Potter. You need to clear your mind and make yourself focus if you wish to help the young witch.” Severus spoke for the first time to the group and sharp green eyes snapped to his face. Hermione squeezed her husband’s thigh while the two wizards engaged in a marvelous rendition of a staring contest.

Harry was the first to look away.

“You’re right, sir, I wasn’t thinking clearly.” He muttered, Hermione almost couldn’t believe she was hearing the words from his mouth.

“Indeed.” Severus cleared his throat, “I have no desire to interact with that backstabbing cad on any level. I will however for the sake of our world assist with a little known spell to locate his daughter. Tell him that I will need something belonging to her and I will have her tracked by week’s end. _I do not under any circumstances want to see his cowardly face_.” Severus bit out the last part and Hermione squeezed his thigh again. A comforting action that drew his eyes to her face for a short moment. She could see words unspoken in his dark eyes.

“Luna and I will go to the Ministry as soon as we are able and we can meet afterward to discuss what we find.” Ron clasped Pansy’s hand in his own and drew the back up to his lips to give it a gentle kiss. “We have dinner with the Parkinsons so unfortunately we need to be going. Owl me a time, Luna.” A round of goodbyes went to the redhead and his wife before the two left the shop and the group settled around the table a little more tightly.

“I can talk to Kingsley, we were close once and I’m sure he will be more open with me.” Harry was watching Severus still and the dark eyed wizard nodded. “Draco and I need to go home to Lyra, our next meeting should be at the Manor or Grimmauld, wherever you are all more comfortable.” He stood and Draco followed, giving him a concerned look.

Hermione wanted to draw him aside and check on him but she could tell by the look on his face he wasn’t ready for talks. She stood to give him a tight hug and he patted her on the back delicately.

“When you’re ready to talk I’m here to listen.” She whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek. Luna and Ginny had stood while they were hugging and were saying their goodbyes to Severus who looked completely nonplussed. Hermione smiled at the sight, amused.

**

_12 Grimmauld Place, March 03, 2002_

**

The moment Hermione and Severus stepped into their sitting room he was on her. His lips crashing into hers as he drew her against his slender body. Hermione melted into him, surprised by the fierce nature of his kiss as her body sagged against his.

When he pulled away she was graced with a sharp smirk and the glittering of lust-filled, onyx eyes. A chill rolled down her spine when he pressed his lips to the shell of her ear.

“You, my dearest wife will not set one foot inside that Ministry while they are after my blood.” He spoke softly. His voice a whisper against her ear.

“Severus, they aren’t going to hurt me, and if they tried- well, I’m not a weakling.” She spoke, somewhere on the border of indignant and flattered he was worried for her well-being.

“I know you are not, but for my sanity please,” he pressed the palm of his hand to her lower abdomen where he’d drawn his runes and she took a deep breath. He was all encompassing, “please be safe. It is a family you must think of now, and what it would do to me if you were taken away.” Hermione lay her head against his shoulder as he spoke and he pressed his chin onto the top of her head, ignoring her wild curls. She could only nod her agreement, words seemed beyond pointless to her in that moment.


	16. Fifteen - Repose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit behind on updates but now I am caught up once more. Sorries!  
> Also, not my world, not my characters, just my situation.
> 
>  
> 
> “Never love anyone who treats you like you're ordinary.”  
> ― Oscar Wilde

 

_12 Grimmauld Place, March 04, 2002_

Severus stared at the ceiling, his dark eyes focused on a large stain that marred the otherwise white surface. His arms were crossed behind his head and Hermione lay with her head against his chest. Wild curls escaped the plait that flowed down her back and tickled his skin.

He’d woken rather suddenly in the middle of the night. Snatched from his sleep by a less than pleasant dream and deposited roughly back into his waking mind. He thought over the things in his life that had changed, and the way they changed so dramatically. Here he lay in a bed- even that was a major change- with his wife. _His witch._ He was well, he was fed, he was likely to become a father.

Had things gone too quickly? He couldn’t honestly say. His life had up to this point been one whirlwind of bad decisions after another. He liked to think he was finally making the right decision by accepting Hermione’s affections and place in his life as his wife.

“Divine intervention, it must be.” He stroked the side of her face reverently and breathed a soft sigh. He was certain he didn’t deserve any of what he found himself on the receiving end of. Still yet he couldn’t force himself to make it stop- to turn the witch who slept so soundly beside him away. He thought back to his days in Azkaban, the cold biting at his skin and the misery of all those around him.

She had saved him, had given him a life he could find pride in- a place where he could find joy. She rolled onto her back and he couldn’t stop himself from hooking an arm across her waist and laying his head in the crook of her neck.

She smelled like tart green apples and crisp pears and he fought his urge to let his tongue snake out to taste her candied skin. He was growing more and more accustomed to the carnal side of being someone’s husband and he had to admit that while the work was quite trying for his abused body the outcome was more pleasurable than he ever could have imagined.

“You really should sleep more.” Her tired voice hit his ears and he pulled back to see her eyes were still closed. Her lips were parted and she breathed softly between them as he stared down at her face.

“Ah, but then I would not be afforded the joy of looking upon your face in repose. You are quite lovely when you sleep, Hermione.” He pushed a little extra silk into his voice in an attempt to soothe the raging storm that she would unleash upon him. She had been trying her hardest to make him sleep more often and he had done nothing but evade her attempts.

He knew she meant well. He knew she wanted him to heal and become the strong wizard he’d been before his stint in Azkaban more than anyone else in the world. She wanted him to be happy and she knew how to achieve that end.

Her face turned and she opened her eyes only a crack. He could see the faint glimmer of her deep brown iris before it was shuttered away behind milky lids once more. “Your flattery has been noted but not accepted as a reasonable cause to be awake at this unreasonable hour.”

A deep chuckle escaped him before he could grab hold of it and he pressed his face into the crook of her neck again. Soft kisses peppered the skin of her neck and shoulder and she giggled softly. “You are wickedly demanding thing, and so bossy Madam Snape.” He pressed a kiss just beneath her ear and she shivered.

“Are you feeling the need to _assert_ yourself, Master Snape?” Her eyelids fluttered innocently at him when he pulled back to look into her face and he felt a shock of excitement run from the base of his skull straight down his spine.

“I suppose if I were to find someone willing to _submit_ to my will they would find I am quite ready to assert myself.” Her eyes were wide locked on his and he licked his lips. He was trying to read her, to see what she was thinking and know what was going through her head. Could she really be willing to give him this, this control?

His cock stirred at the thought. He desired it so thoroughly, the control over this one aspect of his life- of their lives together. Her eyelids drooped heavily, eyes half-lidded and she mimicked his motion of licking his lips.

“Do you desire submission, _Severus_?” She purred his name and he felt every muscle in his body tense. Merlin, she was stirring something inside him. Something dark and primal that wanted nothing more than to be released and allowed its wicked way. His brow furrowed as he shifted so that he was staring down at her, looking more thoroughly into the eyes and face of his wife. Of the witch who was bonded to his soul.

“Are you able to relinquish your control, _Hermione_?” He managed to purr back and felt the gasp of her breath still her chest. He drew a hand up the side of her body, following every exquisite curve until his fingers rested at the hollow of her throat. She swallowed and her hooded eyes trailed from his own eyes to his lips and back again.

“To you? Absolutely.” The trust in that statement nearly leveled him and he took a long moment to absorb her words. She trusted him enough to relinquish her control, she cared for him enough to give him the power in their bedroom.

He felt the heady excitement go straight to his head before dropping all blood to his pulsing groin. He wrapped his fingers around to the back of her neck, his thumb still playing in the hollow of her slender throat as he stared down at her.

“You would let me tie you up, Hermione? Let me have you in any position I desired? Give heed to my command and follow my word with no fight?” He whispered into her ear and her face turned to his, her lips pressed softly against his.

“I would give you all that and more.” He could hear the desire in her voice, the need that rose inside her at the thought of relinquishing her control. He stared into her eyes, a man who had ever been controlled by those in his life- thrashed between two masters and then throne into a damp cell to waste away for the rest of his days. Now with her, with Hermione he would have so semblance of that power given back to him.

It was a raw excitement that burned through his veins and he barely managed to stifle it and sit back to stare down at her. “I would never do anything you didn’t enjoy, are you certain about this?”

She tipped her head at him and on a whim he reached behind her to free her hair from its annoying plait, his fingers threading through the curls until they were loose and untidy all around her. She looked wild and so incredibly intriguing with her hair freed and hanging about her. Her smile was soft as she reached across to take one of his hands in her own.

“You need it, don’t you?” Such an intelligent witch he’d managed to have himself strapped to. “I need it too, Severus. Let me please you in the way a wife is meant to- give me the freedom to let go here and give yourself that well deserved control.” He surged forward, his lips pressed roughly to hers as he coaxed her backwards. His tongue begged entrance and he groaned his pleasure when she gave it to him freely. Leaning over her and devouring her mouth he couldn’t help but marvel at his brilliant little wife and the way she had simply opened up to him.

When he finally managed to pry his lips from hers he looked into her sparkling eyes and couldn’t fight the press of a smile to his lips. He was certain it looked more like a grimace but still she stared up at him as if he’d hung the moon in the sky.

“Let me sleep tonight though, will you?” She smiled cheekily and he shook his head, the curtain of his black hair falling around his face and hers.

“As you wish.” She reached up to peck his lips and he groaned to himself as he fell beside her and pressed his lips to her temple. “Thank you.” She stilled in her shifting beside him and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

Her gaze was wide and owl-like as she stared at him. “Whatever for?” Her brow furrowed and he pressed his pointer finger to the line between her shapely brows.

“For being exactly who you are.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her head and she sighed, settling in beside him.


	17. Sixteen - Menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit behind on updates but now I am caught up once more. Sorries!  
> Also, not my world, not my characters, just my situation.
> 
>  
> 
> “Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one’s definition of your life; define yourself.”  
> ― Robert Frost

 

_Malfoy Manor, 07 March, 2002_

“No, Minister, I think you need to understand something; I. Will. Not. Risk. Severus.” Hermione bit out. Severus watched her with interest. Her cheeks were flushed and her palms were flat on the large dining table the group had gathered around. It was Thursday evening and the group had finally managed to come back together with all of the information they had gathered individually.

While it was true they were no closer to knowing who this ‘Master’ character was they now knew where the man’s daughter was being held. They had come together with Kingsley to attempt to come up with a method for getting to the girl but he was insistent Severus himself was the only one who would be able to get near ‘Master’.

“Don’t you see? Master is afraid of Severus! It must be why they want you both gone so adamantly!” Kingsley erupted in a very uncharacteristic shout that started even Hermione backwards. Severus’ eyes narrowed on the bald man.

“Kingsley, perhaps if we could just take a few moments to sort all of this…” Harry was interrupted by Severus himself clearing his throat as he crossed one leg elegantly over the other.

“You’ll not receive even a nod of help from me if you ever, _ever_ presume to shout at my wife again.” His voice was cold, every bit the domineering, cruel death eater he’d been before he was locked away in Azkaban.

All eyes fell on him, everyone watched with bated breath. It was rare Severus chose to speak at these things, instead allowing Hermione to handle the topics they’d discussed in advance at home. She looked to him with wide eyes and settled back into her seat. Her wide cinnamon eyes never leaving his face even as he pursed his lips and stared Kingsley down.

“As for my ability to face this ‘Master’, I am in no condition magically. I am still working towards fully functional powers and while I am growing more powerful by the day I will not be capable of _any_ fancy wand waving. This means even less that I will be capable of the wandless and wordless magic that made me such an asset to the Dark Lord. It simply is not feasible at this time that I- storm the castle- so to speak.” His drawl was long and his tone lazy. Still beneath there was the sharp, cold bite to his tone that everyone in the room must have been familiar with because not a single individual was surprised.

He spared a glance at Hermione who was staring at the table with her eyebrow furrowed.

“Hermione then? You’ll go, won’t you?” There was a tinge of desperation on the edge of the wizard’s tone and Hermione stilled in her seat.

“Out of the question.” Severus set his foot down on the floor and leaned forward. Sharp, onyx eyes gleamed like darkened glass as he stared the Minister down.

“I suppose now is as good a time as any,” she rested a hand on her still flat stomach and looked up to her friends with a soft smile. “Severus and I are expecting, of course it is still very early and we’ve only just received a positive test from Ginny. We had hoped not to come out with our news just yet but I’ll not be going on any dangerous missions for the time being.” Kingsley gave the witch a wide-eyed look. His hopes were crumbling, his hopes for any of these incredibly strong witches or wizards being able to come to his aid.

“It is the fault of your own marriage law, and subsequent offspring clause.” Usually roaming silver eyes locked on him as the melodic voice of Luna Lovegood-Weasley met his ears. “You are the only person who can claim fault for this turn of events.” The blonde witch wrapped a protective arm around the shoulders of her only slightly taller wife.

Ginevra placed her own hand across her stomach and nodded. “I’ve done my duty to the law, Sir, I’ll not be attempting any rescue missions either.”

“You have to know when you demanded we have another child of our own we would be hesitant but in the end, we’ve decided Lyra would only benefit from a sibling so close in age.” It was Draco’s turn to speak next and Harry nodded and looked to Hermione with shimmering green eyes.

“Just think, all our children will grow up together, they will all attend school together.” His voice was sentimental and Severus fought back his urge to sneer or snort at the boy. His own wife’s eyes were tearing.

“What will we do then?” Kingsley looked broken, downtrodden.

“Simple, father and I will be going for your daughter. When we’ve recovered her it will then be up to you and your Ministry to deal with the menace.” Harry looked away from his husband for a brief moment and chewed his lip. Hermione and Severus both knew this was an argument the two had been having over and over again.

Draco would not let his father go alone. Harry did not want Draco to involve himself in a potentially dangerous situation.

Severus finally let the sneer slip onto his face.

“You have endangered many families with your stupidity and while I am remiss to give you thanks for the law that brought about my release and subsequent happiness I must admit I owe you at least that much. When your daughter is recovered and we have had time to sort who this person is I hope to have trained adequately to aid you in removing the threat.” Kingsley’s face brightened and Severus felt a sense of dark satisfaction at what he would say next. “You will never be forgiven for putting me in that loathsome place and I wish to make it incredibly clear that should we ever cross paths in a dark alley when this entire affair is over I will _not hesitate_ to eliminate you. Still, this aggressor is a threat to not only my own well-being but that of the only person I currently place any value upon and that means they must be eliminated.”

Severus didn’t miss the little smile that crossed Hermione’s face at his words and smirked for her benefit alone.

The Minister clenched his too-white teeth and nodded grimly. “I’m sorry to hear that I will not be receiving a yearly Christmas Card.” He muttered bitterly.

It was Draco who let out a scoff of a laugh at that and settled back in his seat.

“Should you do I would recommend checking for any dark magic, or hexes before opening it.” Lucius smirked, only just speaking up. He’d been a silent observer until this point but he couldn’t help to put in his own two-cents. None of them were very fond of Kingsley for the situation he’d allowed them all to end up in, it wasn’t a secret.

“I suppose that will be all then.” The imposing black man stood from his seat and looked around the room, all eyes were on him.

“It will, father and I will notify you as soon as your daughter has been retrieved.”

“George and Fred have offered their help as well, they want a promise that you will stop hounding them to marry in return.” Hermione snorted a laugh. Severus didn’t blame her, those two were very adept at playing a situation to their favor. Sometimes he’d marveled, and subsequently thanked the gods, at how they’d not ended up in his own Slytherin house.

“Tell them they can consider it done.” Ginny nodded and the imposing figure of their Minister for Magic left with little more than a goodbye. Everyone relaxed as soon as he was gone.

Severus glanced to Hermione who was looking at him with sparkling eyes. He was ready to take his little wife home.


End file.
